


【气宇轩扬】残破

by lpmnbll



Category: Dead Like Me
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lpmnbll/pseuds/lpmnbll
Relationships: Mason (Dead Like Me)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9
Collections: Like A Virgin Commentfic Meme





	【气宇轩扬】残破

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweet like vanilla (running_with_assassins)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/running_with_assassins/gifts).



引子

少年成群的骑着自行车，轮子滚过沥青的响声与背后咸黄的太阳，伴着欢声笑语，少年的肆意。

宋继扬在十字路口道别后独行，小小的鹅蛋脸上一双丹凤眼眼尾斜上挑，不算很大但是自然地流露出一种动人的媚感，瞳色是比常人浅一些的焦糖色，更显得眼眸清澈，唇形是自然饱满的。

白色的校服隐勾出腰线，削瘦的下颚紧绷着，微弓着腰加速前行。

王皓轩在闷热夏天的大街上缩在宽大的风衣里，喘着粗气，他也随风而奔，面上透着病态的潮红，眼角带泪。

宋继扬一个急转拐入小巷中，衣角没反应及时，被急风打了个偏转，露出白净的腰肢。

仅一小截。

他紧盯着男孩离去的方向，微皱着眉头，眼里是一种说不清道不明的情感。隐在拐角处，眼角带笑，没有错过这一幕，呼吸加快，欲坠的那滴泪也顺势滑下，眼神迷离。停驻在原地，手内一片湿稠。他的双手洁白骨节分明，上面沾满液体的样子只有他和肮脏的墙面知道。

“第321天。”

“还要继续调查么？”身后人的话将王皓轩的思绪拉了回来。

“嗯？”

“那个小子，宋继扬。”

听到“宋继扬”三个字，王皓轩的手指动了动，伸手将咖啡接过来。端起咖啡，抿一口，拂去书上的灰尘，翻开，还能找到那张旧照。指尖仔细摩挲拐角处那幅挂着的旧照，淡淡泛黄的纸面，幼稚的光影。男人端坐在桌前手捧着文件夹，目光平静却好似有一种悠远的力量。

阳光斜照，仿佛岁月里的心动与惊艳就如此定格在那一刻。

雾气弥漫眼眶，到底是意难平。

他以为自己都已经彻底逃离了的这一切的回忆，结果随着醇厚的味道在味蕾上弥漫，所有被尘封的感受在一瞬间散开。

王皓轩，出身不凡，有着被身世娇纵出来的完美主义。他似乎什么都不缺，总是很优秀，在他的手中什么事都是井井有序的进行着一—除了交朋友。他几乎没有朋友，所以对一切都可以任性地过分挑剔。在物质追求达到顶峰之后，他把目光投向了最不可控的，人这种生物上。

他想要操纵人类最为强烈的感情之一——爱。

他的喜怒哀乐全系在宋继扬身上，他有力跳动的心脏、奔腾喧嚣的血液是为了他，他存在的所有意义都在于他。就好像，宋继扬没有名字也没有记忆，像一张纯白的画纸，等待他肆意涂抹。

身体地每一个细胞都呐喊着：欢迎摧残，肆意蹂躏。

1.悸动无可缓。

小时候的事情，对王皓轩而言就是一个肮脏灰暗的噩梦。

记忆的起点，就是空旷的钢厂，绣迹斑斑的铁栏杆，粗重的锁链，连野狗都不屑的勉强能吃的食物，污水横流的油腻刺鼻。再大些，就是因为身世被凌辱，被群殴，被鞭子抽的半边身子都没了知觉，整个青春期半死不活的熬了下来，还有更可怕的皮鞭和难捱的饥饿。

他的整个世界是暗的，宋继扬却好巧不巧地作为灯光来了，带着他那个年纪不曾有过的阳光和温暖。他本来与这般坦荡迎着阳光生长的人没有任何交集，偏偏又被吸引，无法自拔地爱上。

“为什么要绑架我？”他的脸色随着他话一点一点难看起来，王皓轩有一瞬间感觉理智下一秒就要被他搞得支离破碎。

为什么？

因为第一次见到躺在地上因犯病而颤抖的他时，这个罪恶的想法便已经根植在了他土壤里。你直到现在都固执地认为这是爱情，他拨通了急救的电话，然后了解到他的一切信息。

他本不想这样做，但是控制不住自己内心欲燃欲烈的贪念。

想要他。于是，趁他不备击昏了他，直接吻了他。用不是很轻的力道咬上了他的下唇，后来他开始反抗着，但这只会让王皓轩更加联想起他的可爱。反抗无效，仰起的下颌骨和颈部的线条就这样暴露在他眼前，他发出了带有隐忍的痛苦的呻吟。

“你是谁？”宋继扬看着突然出现在家里的男人，男人有一双极为好看的眼睛，睫毛浓而卷翘，整个人透着一股温柔的气息。

“你好，我是你...叔叔。”男人笑的时候眼睛弯成了一个好看的弧度，他朝着宋继扬伸出了一只手，头微歪。

“王叔叔。”

好漂亮。王皓轩暗搓搓在心里想。

他真的很漂亮，无论是从独特而充满光泽的亚麻色头发还是轮廓柔和的五官来说，他都好看到了极点。他最爱他深褐色的眼睛在呼吸之间透露出的迷茫，像石灰水一样搅拌在他的眼珠中。但现在你看不到，因为他此时紧闭着眼睛逃避着自己罪恶的目光，让他觉得他微颤的睫毛根根拂在为自己所不耻的心上。

白皙而纤细的手完美得如同一件艺术品，少年抿了抿唇角，还是握了上去，和想象中一样温暖。

“王叔叔....”

王皓轩看着这个自己要守护的少年，对方生得过于好看，却偏偏行动举止间带着反差感极强的青涩，叫人忍不住想要一而再，再而三的哄骗一番。少年并不大，今年才十八岁，五官清丽，然而组合到一起又形成一股惑人的昳丽，那种美丽是能在瞬间冲击眼球的美丽，是令人想要折取的美丽。

只是宋继扬身上的孩子气到底驱散了几分这样的冲击。

温柔的男人看着对方不经意间露出的无措，嘴角轻轻翘起。此时的守护更像是一场捕猎享乐的游戏，他肆意逗弄着美丽的少年，想要引诱对方一同堕入黑暗。

跟踪调查了一年时间并没有白费。到达宋家之后，仅仅用了三天的时间，王皓轩就取得了对方的信任。他让对方以超出平常的感情无节制地依赖着他，使用着长辈本不该动用的能力无底线地满足少年贪婪的索取。宋继扬总要被恶劣又温柔的过分的男人逗弄得满脸羞红，那张过分美丽的脸上夹杂着的青涩更如一剂烈药，让王皓轩得到无限的满足。

王皓轩对他很好，从不碰他，每天都在他耳边诉说爱意，宋继扬也只是沉默。一个月后，他终于成功的将少年带离了原本的轨道。

敬慕和喜欢，长时间的爱恋是怎么发酵酿成酸酸甜甜的果汁。

一座阴暗的密室里，一个身穿水粉雪纺衬衫的少年靠在墙角，虽是密室，但却极其豪华，柔软的黑色鹅绒毯子铺在地上，大大的水晶吊灯把阴暗的空间照得跟白天一样。

然而，靠在角落里的少年却显得十分萎靡，大大的眸子好像蒙上一层灰一般，暗淡无光，身上仅着的衬衫松松垮垮的挂在身上，更显得身躯瘦弱，而他白皙的脚踝，被一条精致的金锁链扣住了，长长的锁链足够他在房间里任意走动，但却绝出不了房间。

浅淡消薄的嘴唇轻轻上挑，眸子时而闪闪发亮，睫毛纤长略翘而向上弯,泛着盈盈水光的桃花眼妖媚...少年的声音越来越轻,到最后又变成了浅浅的呼吸声。

安恬的眼角也随之而溢出了一滴晶莹的水色。

突然，传来门锁被开的声音，少年像受惊了的兔子般，整个人都往后缩了缩，想尽可能的减低自己的存在感，长长的睫毛不时的抖动着，像挥动着双翼的蝴蝶，虽美，却那么的脆弱。

“哗啦—”空荡的地下室里传来了锁链滑动的声音，大部分时间都是王皓轩给他送些吃的。

“醒了？”王皓轩将目光从文件移到书房一角，脸上露出了和往常无差的笑容。

翩翩少年，月光一般，被堵上的嘴，被束缚的双手，宋继扬拖着锁链向后退了两步，转身向门口爬去，王皓轩追上他猛的往后拽了一把，将他温柔禁锢在胸前，会让人错觉他骨子里就揉着一种绅士温柔：“想去哪儿？”

“放我出去.....”宋继扬向门口扑过去，试图离开怀抱，“我不要呆这里，放我走.....”

然而王皓轩的力气比他大的多，轻易的就控制住了他。宋继扬挣扎着，甚至偏过头去咬王皓轩抓着他的手。王皓轩看起来依旧很淡定，他开口的时候语气几乎是温柔的，如果忽略那一点点的急促之外。

“我关注了你很久。”他沙哑的嗓音暴露在寂静的空气中，像松针落入雪地一样渐渐消失。

“你想要的，我都可以给你。”王皓轩这样对他说。“所以你能不能留下来。”

他看宋继扬的神情越发温柔，偶然像醉酒后迷离的眼神，可能还暗含些玩味，但也有刹那间的警觉，紧盯猎物般的野性。宋继扬却有点害怕，昨晚的他狂躁，不像平时那样随和撩人，他会扑上床按住他的手，似轻似重的咬人耳垂，像吸血鬼一样贪婪的啃咬他脖子，听他害怕又无力的好听声音，肆虐地宣誓主权。

太饿了，太累了，宋继扬不断地陷入昏睡与清醒中的循环。他无法得知昼与夜的交替，无法得知自己究竟被绑在这里多长时间了。他只知道，王皓轩离开之后，再也没回来过。

宋继扬最后一次清醒，是被一阵剧烈的腹痛疼醒的。好长时间没有吃东西了，胃里早就空了，胃酸烧灼着胃壁，不停喧闹着想要进食的欲望。长时间无法动作的手臂也渐渐麻木了，甚至身体的主人都无法感知它们的存在。

“吱呀”一声，厚重的木门缓缓又打开，从门口透进来的光瞬间刺得宋继扬睁不开眼。

“想吃东西吗？”王皓轩甜腻地声音钻入他的耳膜。宋继扬张嘴想要说话，可很长时间没有水滋润的嗓子发出的声音沙哑的呻吟。宋继扬闭上眼睛放弃了回答，也罢，没有吃的，没有喝的，他就这么睡死过去，也算是个好的结局。他只感觉到王皓轩坐在了他的床沿上，解开了困住他手部已经三天的锁链，他拿了个靠垫扶着他坐起来。

“睁眼，喝水。”

没有反应。

“呵。”王皓轩冷笑一声，捏住了宋继扬的下巴，把嘴强制捏开了一条缝隙，抬手将水都倒进了宋继扬的嘴里，然后盖住了他的鼻子。

无法呼吸的宋继扬下意识把所有的水咽了下去，然后张大嘴巴大口大口地呼吸着，因为不服气而睁开的眼睛把王皓轩得意的笑容尽收眼底。

“饭菜在旁边床头，自己吃，一会儿我收。”王皓轩打开了房间里的灯，“你不吃，我自然会有方法，让你乖乖吃。”

“哪个舒服，自己权衡一下。”他本性里的偏执是带有摧毁的基因，眼底流动的波光变得神秘沉重，轻触他后腰残留的余温。

昏暗的黄色光晕伴着凄厉的痛呼从门缝中溜出，仿佛受不了屋内的痛苦。屋里的人，双手都被吊了起来，双脚堪堪着地；而那白皙的身体上，吻痕遍布，有的地方已经被巴掌拍的有些发红。

王皓轩拧了一把那腰窝，以指尖描绘光芒消逝的边界，温存了半晌，摊开掌心抚摸他：“还不吃？”

宋继扬摇头，可是心里那份强烈的渴望，又迫使他近乎变态的吸取着从男人身上散发出来的香气。

“怎么了？别怕。”王皓轩将他的下巴抬起，再一次吻住了他，接吻的感觉真的很奇妙，也很舒服，即使是和一个陌生人接吻。

他紧抿嘴唇，将透亮的眼眸中暗藏的委屈掩了起来。单薄而清瘦的人，光是站在那里就让人觉得柔弱可欺。他的眼里已经不受控制的涌出了泪花。可看着面前的男人，他仍然有着一丝可耻的期待，处在无时无刻的崩溃之中。

爱上、摧毁、拥抱。

王皓轩的掌心在他耳侧轻抚，血液流动的回响夹杂着有些急促的心跳刺激着他的神经。拥抱是这样的感觉么？

“不要这样....”他稍微动了动手指，有点艰难，之后似乎已经失去了力气，不能再动弹了。在王皓轩怀里蹭了蹭，换了个更舒服一点的姿势，被王皓轩抱着的感觉真的太好了，就像是真的有个会温柔待他的人一样，会容许他在自己怀中孩童般的撒娇撒痴，却又不会受到责骂，他开始舍不得离开这样的怀抱了。

“啊哈.....”这个吻起始猛烈，不由分说就撬开了唇齿纠缠上了带着些许羞涩的舌，津液在唇舌交缠过程中顺着宋继扬的嘴角流下，带着点淫靡的气息。

“没有和人接过吻？我教你。”王皓轩感受到了宋继扬气息有点不稳他转强势攻击为缱绻厮磨。宋继扬从开始的怔愣到后来的浅浅回应，每一点的反应都被他收入眼底，盯着王皓轩微微颤动的睫毛他也缓缓闭上了眼睛专心享受这个吻。

“啊！！”被猝不及防咬了一口，像受惊的小兔子一样惊叫出声。

“痛，我不要学....”建立在疼痛上的温存让男孩痴迷，感觉像是肿胀的时候喝下冰水的快感，他开始张大了嘴巴，像是呼救一般伸出舌头寻找，身体也逐渐沉溺在其中，清醒而迷醉。

宋继扬神志在抗拒，朦朦胧胧的青涩呻吟，舌尖卷着津液喘息，可身体已经在细细体味了，心脏陷入柔软的地面，即便知道有将要到来的危险也不必怕。

“你已经在学了。”王皓轩脑中突然有了想抱抱他那样纯粹的念头，身体十分听话地执行了，仅此而已。

“没.....嗯。”他小声嘤咛了一声，并不敢放肆，毕竟他的腰被他的胯和腿禁锢着，上衣已经被他撩到了前胸。感受到胸前一冷，宋继扬下意识的往后退回墙角，那双拿着麻绳的手轻抚着他的脸颊，马上就覆上了他鸿鹄一样优美洁白的颈子，绳索不知不觉就套在了自己身上，胁迫着他的呼吸。

“既然不饿，那就活动一下？”王皓轩贴近他，将他一双皓白的手腕按在头顶，下一秒在他扭动身体时，将他一把翻身过来，衬衣撩到手臂顶端，整个上身如藕尖百合滑落在他手边，愈发挣扎，身体扭曲的幅度却意外的漂亮和精致。

“不要。”他闭着眼睛，表情有些难耐，红晕从眼角蔓延到鼻尖，喘息着，也不饶人。

“要不要，你觉得你说了算么？”王皓轩不怒反笑，眸色随着情欲渐深，直截了当地握住了从束缚中挣脱的硬了一半的粉嫩性器，一下下的往下剥落裤子，纵然细长的大腿也无力抵抗这种蛮横的手法。

“啪！”正向抬脚，锁链将他的腿硬生生的扯了回来。王皓轩看他这幅样子，一掌下去，是清脆响亮的判决。

非常清脆的一声。

掌声落下，宋继扬咬唇惊呼一下，他有些害怕，还是缩着身体不敢挣扎。只能小小的扭着唯一灵活的腰肢，像一只撩人发情的小白蛇，细长、柔嫩、润滑又青涩。王皓轩见状勾着麻绳咬在嘴上，捞起他修长的双臂将他反手捆住，一只手用力按着他的背，冷面无情的继续手上的动作。

手里握着的麻绳和那一圈细白的手腕缠缠绕绕着，粗麻制的细绳往宋继扬不安分的脑袋上一套，交叉拉过前胸再折到背后，和缚住双手的绳结系在一起。绳子一旦勒紧，宋继扬不得不挺胸抬头。

“太紧了.....松开我！！”

“答应我，乖乖的，我自然会松开。”王皓轩窸窸窣窣地解开了他裤带，二话没说将他剥落的一干二净，冰凉的屁股突然遭到冷气的袭击，臀尖的软肉和主人一样瑟瑟发抖，整个腰部被固定在王皓轩的膝盖上无处可逃，企图逃跑的两片臀瓣淫荡的摇晃起来，反而给王皓轩添了好几把心头火。

“跑？还想跑？再扭啊。”他看着宋继扬身上半挂的衬衫有些碍事，索性将那件他一直穿着的水粉色衬衫嘶——的一声撕了烂碎，一把将他按在自己腿上，紫红色的两点小茱萸在他裤子上摩擦了半天，微微挺立出去，一副供人采摘的姿态。 

手上动作一点没含糊，熟练的手法，像是一个惯犯。

那绳子被拉倒两腿之间，两根并做一根绕回前面。绳子粗糙的表面摩擦着后穴，紧紧勒着会阴，宋继扬下意识扭动腰部，呻吟起来。如果能撩拨的王皓轩直接提起他操一顿，今天这一遭就真的可以结束了。

“轻点儿.....绑，绑着难受。”修长手指绕着穿梭几下捆好双脚，分开他的四肢放在床头，整个人呈现出一种病态又唯美的姿势，放他侧躺在床上，拍拍他光裸的屁股。

“啊.....”勒紧屁股里的绳子因为他到处乱动而收紧，麻绳粗糙、摩擦的人有些痒痒的，尤其是紧紧贴合在他屁股中间，越是挣扎，那绳子的表面粗粝磨人，勾着细小的股间活动，随便一扯就会让身体深处带着某种说不出的快感，宋继扬不敢再乱动，他怕每动一下浑身就带着羞耻的快感。

可这种快感来的有些畅快，他好像抓住救命稻草一般，只能在地毯上蹭着性器，铃口逐渐渗出黏腻的液体。

“嗯.....”疼痛和快感是两股同时上涨的潮水，在宋继扬的体内气势汹汹而来。

“再蹭蹭啊？再蹭蹭你就舒服了。”王皓轩敏感的发现他裸露的身体在这种捆绑下也不知是冷还是受到了刺激，夹紧的双腿再也掩盖不住腿间的反映，修长的腿就这样生生裸露在外面，被地板上的软毛和腿间的麻绳蹂躏着。

王皓轩摩挲着下巴，依旧坐在近处，看着他一个人呼救不得又濒临风口浪尖，他故意凑近，居高临下的看到那精致的翘头履朝着自己迫近。王皓轩指尖捏住他的下巴，居高临下的赏玩着宋继扬那双勾魂摄魄的凤眼，那里面有春潮秋波，阴晴潋滟。真是悄无声息的揉碎了他的心肠。

“蹭不到那里......”哪怕他不是骄傲张扬的，他天生的美也是罪孽深重的。被捆绑的整个身子连同眼神都化成了柔韧的藤蔓，他点头，双臂紧紧的攀住了自己的腰，像找到了一颗挺拔的松。

宋继扬畏畏缩缩的想要缩起身子，稍微向后仰了一些，双腿半开地却发现根本无法动弹。惶急地见王皓轩单膝跪地，娴熟地上下撸动起肉棒，等到他前端渗出晶莹的透明液体，他才面色满意地扬起嘴角。身体往后撤后一步，轻轻抬起脚，军靴硬质的靴底有些巧劲儿地踏上自己翘头的性器。

“唔唔.....松开我.....”原本清澈见底的眼睛已经变得细长有神，此刻斜斜的上挑着，带着一种勾人心魄的味道。

“啊....别碰！！！”下体在王皓轩靴子磨蹭下逐渐充血变硬，直至抖擞昂扬地直指上方，自己却被绑得紧紧的无法伸手掩饰，靴子后跟边缘端有微微的硬物感，宋继扬白皙的手在空中乱挥舞着，乞求抓住一个能带着自己飞往天堂的手，甚至口齿不清的弓着柔韧的腰身，一点点的挪动，低头用鼻尖触碰那硬物。

王皓轩听闻微微一笑却不动声色加重了手上的力道，双臂撑起，跪俯下去，用嘴巴去衔住那挺立的两点，恶意的咬了几口，嗦出了声音，轻松感和痛处一并提升到快感，直弄到宋继扬娇喘连连，满脸通红，白皙的肌肤上泛起一层层粉色。

无法躲开的姿势。

“你别咬.....别咬了.....”舌尖一路往下划走，随着唇齿间的舔弄，他的话语也变得含糊不清起来。最为敏感的马眼处缓慢刮过，惊的他闷哼一声，连腰都绷直了，由上至下带着诱惑的意味贴合缠绕，难以启齿的触感来到了底。王皓轩来回几次不轻不重的磨擦终于把少年逼的眼睛都红了起来，他挺了挺腰想要把自己往王皓轩面前送，

“啊哈，唔唔......放了我吧.....”宋继扬睫毛低低的垂着，被绳索束缚的双手有些无力的耷拉在头顶，他用牙齿咬住绳索勉力阻止自己的声音泄露出来，一眨眼下一秒就要掉下眼泪来。

“别哭啊，不哭，小宝贝儿。”王皓轩整个人罩在他上方，伸手一手指将他眼角的泪拭去，凉凉的液体被他指尖涂揉，或许是被情欲撩拨到了极限，他看着宋继扬的嘴巴，轻轻揉捏了下，唇瓣仍是艳红的胭脂颜色。王皓轩本想着抽出手指时，眼睁睁看着宋继扬艳红的舌头伸出来，柔软的舌头胡乱舔舐着，舔舐着指腹、流连于指尖、将三根手指含进去又吐出，直至沾满湿润透明的津液，才完全从口中退出。

“这让我怎么放了你呢？你自己都含住了......乖孩子。”王皓轩勾手与他香软的舌头缠绕，直到他含着手指指尖麻痹了，才从身后咬着他泛红的后背，压着他一起摩擦下身，听到宋继扬握紧了双手颤抖着后背泄出，他手指触碰过那软软的性器，粘稠的精液粘在他的指尖，直接溜到宋继扬股缝，手指将泛红的穴口嫩肉撑的薄薄的。

宋继扬眼睁睁看着自己沉溺于欲望的靡艳神色，无力去阻挠他收握紧又放开，缓缓进行下一步行动，一根指尖一点点消失在依狭小的甬道中，朝里用力顶了顶，直没到指根。又伸出二根手指挑逗，光滑的触感，让他流连不舍，低头在他的脖子上不停啃咬，右手来到她的后颈，扯住麻绳固定好宋继扬乱扭的头部，指尖无比眷恋地来回摩挲着自己留下的印迹。

“嗯....嗯....痛....”敏感的肉壁迅快的将他的手指紧紧的吸了住，宋继扬艰难望着他，将口中流出的津液细细的舔了个干干净净，舌尖迟迟舍不得收回去，微张着一个猩红的小口欲哭无泪，十分饥渴一般，神似勾引和邀请。

王皓轩顶了下上颚，低头将舌头送了进去，一边舔吸一边呻吟。舌尖又开始挑逗着乳尖，一会儿将左边那颗小东西吸得啧啧作响，一会儿又挪到右边照顾另一只，在他后背、屁股、大腿留了一串水痕。宋继扬那穴口被润滑用的津液和体内分泌出的液体弄得湿润极了，随着指节的抽插发出暧昧的水声。

“就一次，就一次，好不好？我不多要，听话。”扩张持续很久，王皓轩很快便要了他。不，是侵略并贯穿了他。身下的昂扬跟先前的怒火一样，狠狠的占有着脆弱的他。

“放松，吐气，对，吐气。”王皓轩指尖围着乳头绕圈，伸手抓住他垂荡着的两条小腿缠在自己腰间，扳过他的双臂，宋继扬的身体就是一张形态优美的弓，臀丘翘着，额头抵着地毯，他闷哼着。

任凭那麻绳在他雪白的腕臂上蜿蜒纵横，连绵不绝，又在王皓轩手中收束，换来一声惊呼或者愉悦的尖叫。

他甚至听见呼救的声音——他自己的，从内心深处升腾起来的，呼救的声音。也就那么瞬间被吞噬掉了。他从未被如此粗暴对待过，连缠绕在脚踝处的绳子都不堪重负，轻飘飘的落在了地上，身后突然传来绳索断裂的声音，沉重的压迫感席卷而来，下身被迫迎合着身后人一次次的撞击和惩罚，仿佛失去了控制。

疼，但是疼却带着未知的舒服，他的双手被绑着无法分担他的痛苦，于是整个身体隔着布料切切的磨蹭着桌面，腰肢乱颤的样子惹来了更为无情的凌虐。后面惩罚的越来越快，他乳尖上的敏感点也不能幸免，拉伸咬扯，被对方玩弄于鼓掌之上。

身体渐渐染上了淫靡的粉红，那是被占有的明证。

“我不....不要.....”被温柔迷惑了的宋继扬躺进王皓轩怀中，两手推着王皓轩的胸口说不行，然而王皓轩的身体纹丝不动，他压住宋继扬早已失去力气的四肢，手臂紧紧箍住那无法抬高的腰身，下身的动作精准而无情，不间断的刺激着那个脆弱的地方。

“不能拒绝，除非，你不再跑了？好不好？”王浩轩又撬开他鲜艳的嘴唇，搅弄他腔中的涎水，宋继扬嘤嘤呀呀的，由着王皓轩用湿润的涨得发紫的龟头逐渐开拓着幽深的洞穴。

他半抽气半求饶地呻吟着，喘的人心都碎了。

“不回答？不同意是么？？”分心让王皓轩不悦，他很霸道，他不容许他的小宝贝儿有这样叛逆的想法，于是宋继扬换来了更加猛烈的冲击。

他娇弱浮凸的锁骨连同双肩一起承受着他手掌的温度，那是一方毫无瑕疵的羊脂白玉，双腿一直交缠一起不断遮羞，惹人无端想要玷污。

“分开，乖，分开更快。”王皓轩再次分开了他的双腿，高高抬起其中一只腿，锁住了他的脚踝，又将掉落下来的麻绳捆紧了他的腰肢，往身前随意一开，纤长洁白的腿在空中亭亭而立，淫荡又纯洁。

宋继扬摇头拒绝，被绑缚其下裸露出来微颤的温润口鼻更显可怜。如果他双手没有被束缚，定要环着他同样美好的身体，用指甲划破他的脊背。自己前面再一次把持不住了，偷偷的爬上欲望的巅峰。他受不住了，双腿挣扎着，想要夹紧。却发现自己的一条腿被王皓轩抓着动弹不得。

“疯了，停，停下.....叔叔！！停......”可是王皓轩并不打算放过他，说好的一次，原来只是想要他开口求饶的理由罢了，他一向喜欢物尽其用，于是宋继扬死去活来。承受不住，宋继扬一个腿软摔倒了地上。

他的双手依旧被捆着，整个人摇摇欲坠，被吊在半空，濒临破碎，滚烫的液体沾上了他的双腿，脆弱的少年疲倦欲死。

“可是，你还会跑，多不乖啊。”不容他再挣扎便将他的腿缠在自己的腰胯之上，另外一只手紧急调离，握住他的欲望，不让他释放。宋继扬深深的喘息，泪水汗水连带着口中的涎水一起，明媚着他雪白的身体。

“不是，不是.....啊啊.....”被驳回意见，继续乖巧的迎合着他，直到整个人呻吟到无力并失声，只能一边流泪一边哽咽。

那双漂亮的眼睛眯着，身上各种液体湿润了他，白净的脸上蹭上了污垢。眼神软软的乞求着对方快点松绑，又趁着飞红的面色顺势叫出了几声柔弱的呻吟，汗水染湿额前的发淌到嘴边，伸舌舔去等待着更猛烈的虐行。

最终在宋继扬几乎是惨叫的哭声中，性器前端微微颤颤的吐出一小股透明的液体。被欺负惨了的后穴含不住了，滟丽熟透的穴口拼命收缩着，吐出一股股白浊，男人的精液依依不舍的离开宋继扬，滴滴答答淌了主人满手。

等王皓轩整理好衣服出门，侧躺在地，大气都不敢出，最后，几乎晕厥过去，昏昏睡去。半天后，他才慢慢从地上爬了起来，活动了一下僵硬的四肢，胡乱得擦了身子后瘫倒在了床榻上，后腰酸疼。手腕上那条细长的绳子不停地向上延展。他感觉自己的身体越来越虚弱，于是一次次地陷入无可救药的窒息中。

2.无端被情爱充满。

相安无事的几天，不知何时消失的恐惧，疯狂生长的奇异情愫。

和痛感一起冲击大脑的快感，想要逃离的欲望，对方施虐时欢悦的表情以及虐行后的温柔如沼泽一般让自己慢慢陷入。理智一点点从他身体中被剥离开去，心却逐渐被无边的焦急和疯狂占领。

在这里，他只身一人，什么都看不见，谁也不认识。他回去还能如何？他又能去哪儿？他不知疲倦地奔跑着，一层一层地往上跑，额角的汗水顺着眉梢流下，渗入眼中，带来阵阵刺痛的酸涩。

昏昏暗暗的走廊里，传来了一阵阵球落在地板上的回响“咚……咚……咚……”也像敲打在了宋继扬的心脏上，他剧烈的喘息着，手捂在自己的嘴上，在暗中隐隐反着光的似乎是手腕上的什么。

心跳快的不正常。

刚刚从那个不见天日的小房间逃了出来，这已经不是他第一次出逃了，这是自他被王皓轩关在那里后跑出来的第四回，随着球体的敲击声和若隐若现的脚步声，他知道，这次也注定走不了了。

“亲爱的，藏好了吗，我要找到你了啊”随着王皓轩低沉的声音响起，宋继扬打了一个冷颤，毕竟这意味着他不会有好果子吃了。他只能尽力的缩在这灰尘弥漫的墙角。

前方只有一个破旧衣柜阻挡，他想：要不……“抬头看看我啊”他还没来得及把自己的想法整理，熟悉而又恐怖的声音在他脑袋上方响起，宋继扬慢慢把头抬起来。

随着脚步声由远而近，他双腿不禁颤栗了起来，惧怕忧伤恨意……还有一丝隐隐地期待。一眼看到的，便是王皓轩那双深邃而又闪着光的眼睛。

“让我好找。”他看着那个抱着膝盖、埋着头的小小身影，无奈地笑着。为什么一个罪恶滔天的人眼里为什么会有光啊，宋继扬怎么也想不通，但王皓轩也不会留给他时间想了，他从低矮的衣柜上探下身来，黑色的毛衣下滑露出他白皙又精致的锁骨。

那双好看的手穿过宋继扬的腋下，轻轻提起，像抱孩子一样，让宋继扬贴在他的身上，双腿盘在他的腰上。

“就这么喜欢躲猫猫？小猫？”

“好了，这里灰尘多，我们回去，好不好？”宋继扬抬起头来，仔细辨别着空气中传来微微的喘息声，听着他轻柔的像是在询问他的意见的话，仿佛再也支撑不住一样，头垂下来靠在他脸旁，蹭着他的脸点了点头。唇齿间毫不吝惜溢出娇媚的声音，睫毛在黑暗中颤抖，被手触碰的下身有了反应——透明的液体滑落。

身影遮挡了视线，他过于敏感的身体清楚另一个人的触碰——唇吻在纤细的手腕停留，牙齿咬噬跳动的动脉，手指毫不留情的掐着胸口的凸起拉扯，宋继扬来不及吞咽的唾液从分开的唇齿间拖出银丝。

他嘴角勾起，乞求更多，却不谄媚。

“不乖，今晚又想要什么，嗯？”他贴在宋继扬耳边轻笑地说。宋继扬被发现后扭捏地现身，抬眸却看到他眼里了然的笑意，握上对方伸出的手并握紧了，轻轻靠在他怀里，乖巧等着又一轮的惩罚。

宋继扬不会口交，没人教过他要怎么去口。

只有王皓轩，耐着性子将他轻轻带到自己身下，又温柔的捏住他的下巴，迫使他张嘴，再把欲望挺进他的嘴里冲撞，让他只能撑着床，乖乖的张开着嘴巴，任由他又是善意又是温柔的不断亵玩着他的唇舌，在自己想要抽出的那一刻，宋继扬却无知的咬紧了口腔，咳嗽着第一次吞了男人的东西。

“怎么吞了？我没有让你吞下去啊，小孩子。”王皓轩捧起来他红彤彤的小脸，将口腔里边残留的液体给他擦干净，轻揉着他的脑袋，舔舐着他皮肤上的薄汗，又手伸到他的背后揉捏他翘起来的屁股。

“你成年了没有？”王皓轩竟然会在意未成年能不能喝酒，而不是在意自己是不是强暴了未成年。的确，一个用过低俗色情的语言哀求过你的人，看到他正经的一面只会更加兴奋。

宋继扬点了点头，左手伸出“1”，右手伸出“8”。

他走到宋继扬的身旁，他现在只想撕开男孩的新睡衣，把红酒倒在他的身体上，然后在这栋房子后的喷泉里的神的雕像面前做一些污浊神明双眼的事情。

“小宝贝儿，真想欺负你。”他亲亲他的鬓边，轻轻唤道，搂住了男孩的腰。新睡衣很修身，真正去搂一下会发现男孩的腰较为纤细。宋继扬推开了他，他笑着喝了一口手中的红酒，眼神一直在男孩身上。

宋继扬大概是很满意的，眼睛眯着，嘴巴半张着，里面暗红的舌头若隐若现，不时发出低吟。王皓轩在一次深吸之后放开了宋继扬胸前被嘬得发红的乳头，哑着嗓子低声说：“低头，靠过来。”

宋继扬又照做了。

他侧着头伸长的颈部弧度美好，听话地将嘴唇送了上来，王皓轩以为时隔好几个月终于又能吻到他心爱的男孩了，却在唇与唇相接之前猝不及防被推开。

他很快地找到了能让自己快乐的事情。刚刚王皓轩对他胸口做的事情让他意识到除了抚慰下面，也还有另一种方式能获得快感，于是宋继扬用嘴巴衔住卫衣下摆，两只手开始在自己胸口胡乱摸索。

乳尖被按进乳晕里揉捏，手指松开时又立马颤巍巍地弹出来。宋继扬用食指和中指夹着乳头向外拉扯，在疼痛与快感中小声喘息。但越是玩弄自己上边越觉得下面空虚，他不满足地弓起身子，凑到王皓轩的颈旁蹭他的耳朵，在耳边用气音叫着。

“难受....帮我.....”王皓轩的眼睛都涨红了，甚至想偏头去吻那个要人命的男孩都会被躲开。

宋继扬等了一会儿发现王皓轩并没有要帮忙的意思，更加委屈了，他往后坐在床上，自暴自弃地把双腿打得更开，鲜嫩的肉穴就这样暴露在王皓轩视线内。宋继扬皱着一边眉头很困扰，后面想要更多的抚慰，手却按在胸前腾不出空。

“帮帮我....帮我一下，嗯.....”刚刚被手指扩张过的穴口被戳了几下便诚实地张开，宋继扬色的箭头前端顶开后穴的嫩肉，在入口处浅浅抽插。从王皓轩的角度清晰地看到箭头进出带出的透明液体将宋继扬的后面弄得一塌糊涂，沾在大腿根部格外淫靡色情。

他怎么可以这样呢。

天真又浪荡，胆怯又直率。如果不是今夜的酒醉，他会把这一面袒露出来吗？

“乖，别哭了。”这么说着但手下又没有停下来的意思，无视他小幅度晃动的腿，手指在里面越放越多，按动着他里面的腺体，见分身也起反应了，便翻过他的身体，让他跪在桌上抬高后腰。

“呜...出去...啊”撩起睡衣不住地亲吻他后背，将自己的勃发的性器一点一点的推入穴口。宋继扬想挣扎的往前爬可腰部的手牢牢的压制着他，伏在桌上难受的喘着气，忍受深入的性器，有种昏沉又快窒息的感觉。

宋继扬被按在床上，王皓轩从前面贯穿了他，肿胀的肉棒在后穴中蛮横冲撞，他被撞得连连喘息，但呻吟与求饶都被身前的人吻住吞入口中传不出来。

王皓轩完全没有了平时游刃有余的冷淡，只顾着迫切地吞他的唇瓣、舔他的上颚、勾他的舌头。他温顺地打开牙关任他侵犯，就像打开身体让他自由出入一样。

“唔唔.....好胀.....太大了，太大.....”后穴在激烈的抽插中泛起了麻酥酥的感觉，宋继扬被吻得说不出话，喉咙里小声地呜咽着求饶。王皓轩紧紧地压着他不让他说出更加撩人的话语，宋继扬只好费力地伸手抓住王皓轩的手，让他的手掌覆在自己胸口，哼哼唧唧地撒娇让他摸摸自己。

王皓轩当然不会如他意，不如说，他有些闷闷地生气，下面被插满的时候还惦记着上面？他故意用了一点力气将宋继扬胸前两颗发硬的突起捏起。

宋继扬吃痛地咬了一口王皓轩的嘴唇，这下才从喘不过气的深吻中逃脱。他像是被绊倒的小野兽突然警惕起来，抬眼发现王皓轩不太妙的情绪，又软化下来可怜兮兮地蹭王皓轩的脖子，小声地讨好。

“摸......”

“不是都教你了么？”王皓轩还记着刚刚宋继扬胡乱中说的话，摸着他的小脸问道。

“不要，我不会......”宋继扬这会儿像只撒娇的家猫，刚刚那些凌厉的委屈气愤荡然无存，身体被填满的后果就是心灵满足又更加空虚，他小幅度摇晃了几下腰肢，轻声说。

“叔叔....王叔叔，你来。”

要的当然就是这句话，王皓轩欺身上前再次把宋继扬狠狠压在床头，开始了激烈的冲刺。肉棒在穴内横冲直撞，一下撞到最深处，一下又连顶端都全盘抽出。宋继扬的后穴被完全捅开，热情地吸附着王皓轩的肉棒，每一次抽插都给他带来极致的快感。

“会不会痛？？？”

虽然摇头了，可是，还是好疼啊，这样被来回操弄着后面，比想象的还要疼，不过却真的很爽，为什么会感到爽，宋继扬内心不断否定自己又被迫去回忆这几天发生的种种。

那种碰撞的痛苦竟然让优有一种自己依然活着的实感。疼痛在血管里奔腾，流经伤口的时候的疼痛重重叠叠。所有的疼所有的痛，都已经献祭一般，尽数献给了他的温柔爱人。

“不痛......”他胡乱地叫着，说不出是不是痛还是爽，整个室内只有臀肉与胯部碰撞的啪啪声和宋继扬断断续续不成句的呻吟。

王皓轩在笑，那种上扬的音调。

“可真浪啊，没人喂你，就这样？”笑意满满的咬上他的耳朵，向里吹了口气，低沉的嗓音在他耳边响起，激的他脖子都缩了起来。这句话让宋继扬清醒，像是打在了后穴通红的嫩肉上，疼痛刺激到膀胱，有种生不如死的感觉，体内的欲望也被憋下几分。

“别说了！求你，唔.......”他的眼尾又上挑了起来，可爱的表情消失殆尽，嘴角带起一个不想承认的表情，可是体内瘙痒的感觉源源不断的传来，在红酒的渲染下触感越发的明显，好像自己总是求着被他玩弄一样。

“别夹这么紧，伸开腿，手放开。”宋继扬开始痛苦着咬紧牙关，越是抗拒这份疼爱，体内的东西速度也越快，一阵舒适的快感开始传达进脑海里，不满足的情绪也迅速占据进他的心里，蚕食般整根没入，将他的哭泣声逐步放大。体内粗大的东西被他突然的抗拒收缩刺激到差点投降。

王皓轩倒抽了一口凉气后，很是不满的仰起脖子喘了喘，他空出一只手举起红酒杯慢慢地含了一口酒，闭目将那一口酒哺了过去。

酸涩的红酒在二人口中不断流出，随着红酒流动的还有王皓轩侵犯而来的舌头，他那略带强势的小舌在他炽热的口中生涩的游弋着，极力的挑逗着，来不及被咽下的酒液自两人交缠的唇齿间落下滑入到二人胸前和脖颈里。

别说红酒，就算是给他毒药他也喝，捏着鼻子一口气灌下去。

“嗯....嗯.....啊唔......”宋继扬偏着头不想接过那口酒，稍稍喝了小口只觉着身子软热，几乎要被烧成一潭春水，抱着自己的身体却冷硬的生铁一般，生生的透着不情愿。

“不喝了....好酸.....不要。”被喂了酒后的宋继扬可怜透了，浑身都湿漉漉的了，皮肤很热，很红，像是成熟的果实，诱人极了。声音越说越小，脸也越来越红，即使被自己玩得神智不清，这种时候宋继扬还是遵从着内心拒绝着，却很诚实的回应着他。

“唔.....”明明是被迫禁锢在这个空间，身体却违背自己意志，一种欲死的屈辱感扑面而来，宋继扬开始呛着发出略带可怜兮兮的哭腔，几乎可以判断出他内心的纠结和矛盾，一边躲着他的口舌，一边抗拒身下的侵犯，不肯再发出任何呻吟声。

当王皓轩一边抱着他顶撞，一边用嘴巴喂他第四次时，自上而下亲吻着他被抚触之后的高温身体，以自己口腔的热度圆润了红酒的冷。几次下来，上身和胸前被冰到麻木的地步时又陡然换上男人火热的唇，宋继扬终于可怜兮兮的咬着自己的手背推着王皓轩俯下来的嘴巴。

推推搡搡中，那印着两人黏腻手印的高脚杯被王皓轩一手握碎，杯口挂着他几丝血液。留在身上的吻痕也是红色，并不是艳俗的大红，而是低调又不失华丽的酒红色，还带着这种液体特有的亮度和黏稠感。

王皓轩很是惊讶的甩了下手，他捏着他的下巴不容他躲避抗拒，直接翻身将他压在窗前。

“张嘴，张嘴！听话，张嘴。”拨开他紧咬着的嘴唇，来回几次挑弄他倔强的唇舌，将他推向情欲的边缘，再一点点缓慢的挑拨过胸前嫩肉，下身报复一般的放慢速度，看着宋继扬原本抗拒的眼神和眼尾尖沾染耐不住的神色。

王皓轩按着宋继扬强势地冲撞，大开大合地操干他许久之后，王皓轩感受到宋继扬的嫩穴开始大力收缩、可怜地颤动起来。这大概就是高潮的前兆了，王皓轩抿着嘴不打算将就，更加不放过这个机会，略显狰狞的性器狠厉地撞击着后穴最深处让宋继扬舒服的那个地方。

“啊啊.......”王皓轩掰开他夹紧的双腿，揉捏着他的臀部，在他的甬道中大力抽插，让他只能无助地摇头。或许是被戳中了那一点，大概是快乐极了，宋继扬发出一声变调的高吟，男人却乐此不疲地反反复复地抽挺玩着，那艳红的肉被操得不住地收缩，贪婪地吮吸着这淫物。

随着后穴几次猛烈的收缩，宋继扬被压在两人腹部摩擦的性器吐出几股浑浊的液体，他就这样被直接插射了。而王皓轩更大力地全根没入，也将精液全部灌入宋继扬的穴中。

被精液射得敏感无比的后穴收缩着，宋继扬红着眼角趴在床上喘气，就像刚跑完一场马拉松一样任由汗滴从额角滑到下巴。好几个月没有和王皓轩做爱，仅凭着自己的抚慰度过了青春期里躁动的夜晚，这下突然被按着做了一场猛烈的情事、被操到身体里面、操到精液灌满后穴，即使是骨骼轻奇的宋继扬也有点吃不消。

但就算是累到快失去意识，宋继扬也费力地撑起身体，张开手掌召唤出一条软绵绵的矢量缠绕，虚虚地爬上王皓轩的手背，缠住他的小拇指，将自己的小指和他的手指捆在一起。

“慢...一点啊...”宋继扬后颈的长发被拨开，细密的吻在颈部徘徊，随着动作的加快，体内的酥麻感愈演愈烈。身体碰撞的声响，每次顶入都会令他发出细碎的呻吟，胸口被粗鲁的揉弄着，自己的分身终于吐出浊液，条件反射地夹紧后穴的性器。

“太紧了。”手用力的掐了掐乳首，继续一下一下地撞开咬紧的内壁，擦过他脆弱的腺体。

“啊...停下...唔....”前端溅出透明液，和白浊混到一起，后面越顶小腹就越有一种什么东西要出来的感觉。宋继扬浑身上下不断冒出冷汗，双脚逐渐夹紧他的腰，开始迎合着他的顶撞，足尖也有些痉挛的勾起，像是要被逼到绝路的小幼兽般可怜。

“停下来，停下！！！！”于是，王皓轩手臂穿过他的腿弯抱起来，猛地探进他那湿软的后穴，每走一步性器就浅浅一顶，听他小小的呜咽，像在极力忍耐指甲都掐进自己手臂里了，王皓轩也没当回事。

“求你，求你.....我要去厕.....”王皓轩嗯了一声，没有停下动作，而是直接抱起他，一边哄着抽噎不停的宋继扬，一边将他放在马桶旁边，用双腿轻轻打开他的腿，将自己的头轻轻放在他肩膀。还死死看着宋继扬汁液不受控制的往外渗透，自己还在努力憋着想射的欲望，他用龟头轻蹭划过涨紫的性器，加快了对那处软肉的蹂躏，宋继扬突然哭着缩着的身体一软，白浊的液体喷射而出。

“出来啊，喷出来。”他一重力松开铃口，一股液体，滴滴答答的落下。

宋继扬失控了一般淅淅沥沥的流出很多东西，叫的嗓子近乎哑掉，抱着他的脖子低低地喘着，压着他修长的双腿，迫使他像雌兽一般跪趴着。看着他后面紧紧地收缩，宛若挽留。那哭泣声里夹杂着暧昧的喘息声，王皓轩却没有将他抱走。

“我还没射呢。”而是挺着重新精神起来的欲望，搂着他的腰挺进他的后穴，开始强势地侵略。宋继扬颤抖着过来掰他的手，紧握着他手臂，后穴绞着他火热。还不断舔着他的耳廓，模仿交媾的水声，在抽插中王皓轩尖叫着断断续续地高潮了。

“失禁了？还跑吗？抓回来继续哦。”宋继扬听到这句话，能发出来的已经是微弱的气音，终于昏睡了过去。

乖巧，顺从，冷淡。

一场过于酣畅的性爱过后，王皓轩下意识地去揽那人的肩头，宋继扬就像是只待享用的祭品袒露在他眼前。王皓轩这才意识到他几乎大半个身子搭在他的身上，仿佛强盗搂着他的宝藏。

“怎么了？”

他下意识地问他，语气不自觉地放得又柔又轻。宋继扬不答话，眼里似乎含了泪水，又似乎只是那灯光作祟，背对着他，又抱住双膝，他只能窥探他遗漏的那点肩头。未梳拢的发里露出他那一截纤长的颈，睡衣更加空荡荡，它遮蔽着的好像不是他的躯体，而像是在挽留一只憔悴的蝶。

“没.....腿软了.....没力气。”王皓轩心疼地将人揽进怀里，细细地吻他的颊。他的香气馥郁在他的鼻尖，不是薰衣草，是桂花，细而小甜而软的桂花，他只觉得他没有一刻比此时更快乐，下一秒又将揽得更紧。

3.贪恋孤夜里饿和暖。

哭到天亮，他才迷迷糊糊睡着，等王皓轩走到他身边时，看到的就是他蜷缩着身子，眼眶红肿，脸上还有着干涸泪痕的模样。

醒来时，已经第二天晌午了。

偌大的房间里寂静无声，几枚蜡烛在房间角落燃烧着，为这间房间提供了唯一的光亮。突然，一阵锁链声音打破了房间里的宁静。房间中央床上的人拉扯着捆绑了自己四肢的锁链，却毫无作用，刚刚清醒的他意识到，自己被绑架了。

“我怎么了？”宋继扬脸上从耳沿到面颊仍然泛着像潮气一般的浅红色。似乎还没有完全清醒，以至于一时间想不起来之前经历过什么，王皓轩甚至怀疑是不是第一次操干他时下手太狠了。

“醒了？”

按时送来的三餐和水，偶尔的小恩惠，夜晚的疯狂交合与温情同床。

这么多天，宋继扬是想过要逃，却总是被逮个正着，像是被人算计好的，一次次落进猛兽的嘴里。王皓轩在门口堵他，一把把他抱起来，温柔又心疼。把他当宠物般圈养在怀里，房间里，他的气息里。修长的手指在宋继扬的亚麻色的发里穿过，抚上人脸颊，低头吻他，贪恋他甜丝丝的味道。他动作轻柔，也变坏了许多。他狡诈的眼神里包含着玩味和爱意。

他为了逃走，在王皓轩送水给他喝的时候，暗示性极强地轻轻咬上了他的手指，趁那人分外惊诧的时候，猛地用自己的腿去顶他的腹部。王皓轩非但没有生气，漂亮的眼睛里全是惊喜的情绪，他俯身靠近李渊，一只手却解开了他的锁链，另一只手揉着他的屁股笑着问：

“想勾引我？”

“屁股痒了？”

于是，像猫一样，却有着猫没有的驯服。再一次讨好似的地亲吻他，顺从他，又在末尾的他的怀里抽噎哭泣。

“为什么要走，这里不好么？”

“这里是最安全的，只有我和你，没有人会伤害到你。”

“叔叔，我不要待在这里，我不要呆这个地方.....”宋继扬根本不想听他说话，忍不住往后退了退，只是不停重复着。

温柔的王皓轩让宋继扬有些不能自拔，他每天深呼吸来让自己保持清醒，而自己却被下了诅咒一般越发黏他。他害怕，却又期待那扇门被他推开。他渴望同他亲密，同他亲吻拥抱，却又恐惧被支配着的状态与强制下达的压迫。

“我能出去嘛.....”这样的宋继扬，像水晶一般晶莹剔透，美轮美奂，却需要人精心呵护，守卫。眼泪扑簌簌地落，打湿了他的衣襟，一半滚烫一半冰凉。

“不行。”他空出一只手将宋继扬的下巴强硬地掰了过来，眼睛酸涩到睁不开，只看了他一下就紧闭上眼，在他的按摩下才稍稍睁开。又小心翼翼地用指尖触碰着他微微突出的脊梁骨，让对方看清自己的脖子。眼神一瞟就看见对方紧抿的薄唇，想也没想就覆了上去，连撕带咬的，血腥味瞬间在口中蔓延。

“放我.....”短短两个音节，尾音却已经颤抖着上扬。乐曲已经停下，王皓轩走到宋继扬身边，抚摸着他的头发。宋继扬只是静静待着，没有反抗。

“我说了，不行。”王皓轩眼睛里透出一股狂热的痴迷。无论他多么的暴躁，愤怒，从来都是安静的，无声的。忽然发出一声怒吼，用力把宋继扬从门边甩进了房间里面，力度之大让他在柔软的地毯上滚了两圈。

宋继扬吃痛的哼了一声，抬起头惊讶的看着王皓轩，这么久以来，就算是他最最生气的时候，也没有这么粗暴的对过他。他隐约的感觉到，有什么变化正在王皓轩身上一点一点发生。

“难受吗？”

宋继扬听到熟悉的声音打了个冷颤，强撑着自己从床上坐起来。

“难受吗？”

“嗯。”

王皓轩皱了皱眉头，摆出一副心疼至极的表情。温柔的抚去宋继扬眼角的泪，“以后乖乖的，好吗？”

“好。”

“吃了，吃了就不难受了。”王皓轩从口袋翻出了一块玻璃纸包裹着的糖。这次宋继扬也学乖了，开始没有下限的讨好他，暂时藏起了自己顶撞对方和想逃跑的心。

“你想要的，我都给你了.....放了我吧。”声音打着颤从牙齿的缝隙中挤出，清瘦的人儿身着薄衫，在萧瑟的寒风中发抖，不知缘由是恐惧还是寒冷，他开始用双手扣自己身上带着浊迹的伤痕，甚至开始用手指抓自己漂亮的脸蛋。

“别想着逃脱，我说过，你逃不掉的。”

不一会儿，宋继扬那娃娃般的脸上，被划出了一道一道的血痕，更有深的伤口已经滴落血珠，他红着眼睛抬起来头，眼中都是恨意，然后扇了王皓轩一个耳光。

“变态。”

撂下这句话，王皓轩飞速跑出地下室，东翻西找的寻找医药箱，一边寻找，一边喃喃自语：“脸不能毁.....脸不能毁.....” 

他从来没见过这样的小孩，能够毫不犹豫的做出这样的事。宋继扬勉强用手支起身子，嘴角噙着一抹沉醉于这场性爱的笑容，身体传来无休止的麻醉感，让他的意识更加缥缈。 

连自己都不忍心伤害的人，拿什么去伤害别人。

不出王皓轩所料，宋继扬拒绝了，还摆出要杀要剐随君处置的模样。王皓轩无奈，掀开角落里陈放着的钢琴盖布，坐下开始演奏。弹奏出的乐曲，开始时是清脆如清泉般的声音，不禁引人凝神去听。而后，却转入低沉而又温柔的曲调，将人躁动的心平稳下来。

王皓轩，到底是恋人还是.....丈夫？还是绑架犯？？这些疑问在他胸口涌动的，这样浓烈的喜欢和依恋，让宋继扬不知所措而又不自觉的恐惧，他甚至哆嗦了一下。王皓轩松开了禁锢自己的怀抱，显得贴心又温柔。

“放松下来，认真聆听这个音乐。”手中的乐曲没有停下。

“乖，闭眼。”王皓轩看着宋继扬，发现他很快跟随自己的指令做出反应，他知道，催眠已经生效了。突然，王皓轩把宋继扬打横抱起，放到了旁边的床上。

“疼。”宋继扬眨着大眼睛看着王皓轩，却没有挣扎，柔顺地近乎温驯地靠在他怀里。当他的手引诱地抚摸自己的发梢时，宋继扬手臂已经不受大脑控制地圈住他的腰，这样的亲昵，他表现的很自然，异常温顺。王皓轩随手揉了揉，默认了他顺着膝盖往上蹭的行为。

“我疼。”声音既软又透着无辜，莫名就让人听出了委屈，头发随着他呼吸的起伏柔软地在耳后浮动。

王皓轩抱着他，又坐回了钢琴旁边，手在琴键上娴熟地飞舞，一首催眠曲倾泻而出，宋继扬很快陷入了睡眠。

“睁开眼。”王皓轩又坐回到钢琴旁边，弹奏和刚才的催眠曲正相反的曲子，将宋继扬带出了催眠。

“曲子好听吗？”手里解着捆绑宋继扬的绳索，王皓轩低声询问。

“嗯。”宋继扬又点了点头。

“为你而弹。”王皓轩拂开他额前垂落的发，看到了他略微红肿的双眼，和颊边的泪痕，给宋继扬展露了一个笑容，一个宋继扬还不曾讲过的温柔笑容。

确定宋继扬已经睡熟，王皓轩一手拿着药膏，一手往宋继扬身上的伤口上涂抹，抬头却看见宋继扬的管家睡颜，脸上的笑温柔得如同一道程序，不禁低声自语：

“突然这么乖，他还有些不适应。”

窗外，周围的环境被冰雪笼罩，云层中有着点点曙光。 

两个月后，当王皓轩每晚回家，几个空碗静静地摆在床头，床上的宋继扬已经再次躺下睡着。王皓轩满意地点了点头，收走了空碗，给宋继扬关上了灯。

从此以后，每一天王皓轩都会给宋继扬送上一日三餐，早上还会给他放上够喝一天的水，脚镣也换上了一根更长的锁链，方便他去卫生间。而王皓轩和宋继扬两人的交集只在送餐和收碗的时候发生，其中大部分的时间宋继扬也会用睡觉来避开正面相对。

王皓轩解开腰带的同时却发觉，自己别在腰带上的一串钥匙不见了踪影，而那一串恰巧是解开宋继扬锁链的钥匙。

原来这一个月来的乖巧，全都是假象，是让自己放松警惕的障眼法。他早就想好了想要偷走钥匙，用了一个月的时间准备，终于在今天下手了。王皓轩悄悄地返回宋继扬房间门口，把自己藏在阴影里，片刻功夫，宋继扬的身影出现在了王皓轩眼前。王皓轩跟着宋继扬在房子里游荡，最终看着他进了自己的书房。

“给谁打电话？”宋继扬话没来得及说出口，电话就被按断了。下意识的拉住他的手臂，他顿时抬起头看向自己。平时干净的双眼，此时正盈满泪水，如同小鹿般惊慌的眼神。

早就算好王皓轩作息时间的宋继扬没有料到今天他会突然回来，尽管心头如炸雷一般，还是佯装镇定的坐下来，想着怎么回答。

“你这么乖，这么主动，这么讨好我，只是为了趁我松懈，偷到钥匙？”宋继扬撇过头去不看王皓轩，嘴巴闭得紧紧的。

“原来不是爱我。”他声音低低的，最初的冷漠如今融化得像水一般。

“嗯？”他柔软的唇贴在宋继扬的手腕上，比唇齿间的吐息更滚烫炙热的，是他望向他的眼神。王皓轩以为会在那双漂亮的眼睛里，看见男性自尊被冒犯的恼怒，然而没有。

“你......你故意的？”宋继扬的眼神里露出恐惧的意味，他身体孱弱，几乎没来得及挣扎就倒在了地上，王皓轩冲他一笑不再言语。

古典音乐悠扬的旋律在漆黑的房间里回荡，细细碎碎的呢喃和呻吟像在咀嚼。污渍遍布男人的手腕和手腕，一道道牙印渗出惨不忍睹的血色，冥冥之中，好像听到一些笑声，伴随着起起伏伏的动作，充满了迷惑的诡异和暧昧。

水渍湿了两三条伤痕，在舌尖和臼齿的舔舐和碾磨下可怜的颤抖着。王皓轩将一根麻绳抽出来，重新熟练地缠在他节骨分明的脚踝上，只是微微蹭到，就已经有了一些淡红的痕迹。

“所以，你跑什么。”王皓轩喃喃自语“反正又离不开我，还不是乖乖回来了。”他低头看着那人，伸出一只手撩开他的黑发。

“头发有点长了....难受么？”

宋继扬没有回应，被他伪装的外表吸引的蠢货又落入了他的圈套，让他在控制和被强迫中获得快感。王皓轩就俯下身子压在那人的身上，手从后面盘上后背，像是一个拥抱一般，满意的拍了拍他的脸颊。

“抱......”宋继扬静静的听着，伸出手臂回应，捕捉每一丝心跳的声音，他好像觉得在这个时候，那个生命是为自己而存留的。

“我错了......”他看王皓轩没回答，就小心翼翼抬眸望着对方，探出整个脑袋低头看看自己身上的丝绸睡衣，一瞬间陷入沉思。用另一只手拉了拉他，撒着娇靠近他，拽着他的衣摆晃了晃，一副道歉的神情和有些软的声音让人心动。

“错哪了？”他很憔悴，眼睛里血丝遍布，嘴唇因为干涩显得有些苍白，看上去像是一夜没睡，开口依旧是一腔温柔。

“我，我不该打电话，不该......不该瞒着你。”说完又小心谨慎地补了一句：“我不是故意的.....”

4.又一颗星星陨落、宇宙中那么多星辰，他早习惯的。

“见过最美的鸟儿吗？想不想成为美丽的鸟儿。”少年的躯体在身下律动，青青紫紫的印迹点缀在紧致的皮肤上，略带干燥的嘴唇里吐出被爱的话语。银色的光芒时而闪烁在夜晚的屋子里，他要把逃到笼边的鸟儿抓回身下狠狠疼爱，直到天明。

“想不想？”这具身子王皓轩已经抚摸过许多次，狠狠侵犯过许多次，自然知道这具身子的敏感点在哪，宋继扬喘气声在一间宁静的房里特别的响亮。他开始触摸宋继扬的脸，冷冰的尖指触碰焚烧如火的身体。

“不知道，我不知道....”宋继扬瞪大了他那对漂亮的眼，像是难以置信地望着他继续行动着，可眼睛朦朦胧胧的，满脸是薄汗与涎水，而不是之前的冷漠与蔑视。

大概是回答的过于含糊，王皓轩开始将他放在敞亮的沙发上，双手格外熟练的在他身上愉悦的翩翩起舞。宋继扬没有再辩解，只是在断断续续地喘息，被他玩得大腿根都在发抖，似上岸的活鱼一般在他身下抽搐，他撑着他的身子想把他推开，大概是爽过头了。

他不是故意地欺骗，有意要逃，他是害怕王皓轩，才兜兜转转在其中绕圈，反而把自己绕进去了。

王皓轩没有允许他再闹下去，扶着他的腰，啃着他的胸口，他的乳首颜色不深，淡淡的健康的粉色，现在被舌尖亵玩，立了起来，变成好看的艳红色，他盯着一边乳首反反复复地舔舐，冷落了另一边朱红，又故意不给另一边爽快，急的宋继扬舔着下嘴唇。

他一双湿漉漉的小鹿眼望着他，求着他继续、求着他快点儿、求着他满足自己。

“自己脱。”王皓轩盯着他的眼睛，带着浓浓的欲望，看着他溺在情欲的海里，痴痴地笑说，停下手中的动作后，抬了下头，用眼神扫到他身上半挂不挂的衣服。

“脱什么...脱哪个.....”宋继扬的喘息开始转趋激烈，笑嘻嘻地拉着他到窗边的沙发上坐下，很大胆地直接侧坐在他的腿上。又伸出手摸了摸他下巴上的胡渣，眼尾带着一点红，眼睛也像被蒙了层雾一样，被欲望沾湿，细嫩柔软的小手细细长长的，像雨后新出的笋芽尖，开始认认真真解开扣子，自己脱掉上衣。

宋继扬被自己身体的转变羞得面红耳赤，周身的雪白都染上了潮红，不得不侧过头去，羞耻得咛喃。

最后，都要哭了，突然咬了一口他的耳垂，然后把细细绵绵的吻撒在他的脖颈，趴在他露出的宽厚的胸膛，在他白皙柔嫩的肌肤上留下一个个鲜红的印迹，小舌头，颗一颗解开王皓轩的衬衫纽扣，轻车熟路地解开王皓轩裤子，他喘着粗气，低下头在大腿内侧细嫩的皮肤上用牙尖轻咬，将他的欲望包在手心，动作温柔地上下撸动，时不时用指腹在顶端揉搓。

王皓轩腾出的手摩挲着那人的突出的胯骨，白皙的肌肤透出魅人的红潮，薄薄的细汗挂在鼻尖越发剔透。

“脱自己的。”

“上衣穿着，下面脱了。”他埋下头在锁骨上轻轻地啃噬，吸吮，引得他一阵阵的颤粟，喉间溢出了不知是难耐还是舒服的低吟。拉着宋继扬的手，把自己的睡裤扯了下来，在他伸手着急拉扯自己内裤时，出手制止住了，手还在隔着薄薄的内裤恣意地揉捏着白臀，将双臀抓得分开又聚拢，不断搔弄他肉缝及臀沟处，肆虐享受那软肉被弄得一颤。

最后，玩了十几分钟的水蜜桃屁股后，王皓轩受不了宋继扬在自己耳边柔柔弱弱的叫着床，喊着舒服，他微微拖了拖他挺翘的臀，一巴掌轻轻打在圆润的臀上，指缝中都挤出来白皙的臀肉布满了手掌印，他很是色情的将他的屁股从可怜的内裤里挤出来。

小内裤胡乱的撑褪到臀部，露出刚好可以插入的地方。

“唔唔......唔.....”他又把手指伸到宋继扬嘴里搞动舌头，两边乳头都受到重点抚弄，手一边翻出小肉芽一边用指尖挑动。嘴唇湿湿软软，还带着色气的红润，身下挺立红嫩的性器也一颤一颤溢出液体，滴落在平坦的小腹。

王皓轩温柔的亲吻他的腰线，时不时还用舌尖眷顾他的昂扬，在敏感的缝隙里打转，又伸进了两根手指，在他下面湿润处转动扩张，每一个指节都毫不客气的翻转，抽离，俯冲，迂回，带出潮湿的令人羞耻的水声。

“我....”宋继扬已经放弃挣扎，开始难耐地哼哼，抬腰让他性器对着紧张开合的小洞周围摩擦，扶着那人的坚挺，咬着牙抬起腰坐了下去。他半闭的眼中泛著水光，微张的薄唇发出低声的呻吟，思绪被情欲左右着，摇晃着腰肢配合起他进进出出。

“趴我身上，听话，搂着我，腿抬起来。”随着自己体内那根炙热器物的顶弄而结巴起来，追逐缠绵，轻轻碰撞的唇瓣间盈出一声甜腻的呻吟，就带了些忍受不住的哭腔。吻住他想要张口说话的嘴，还给他一个缱绻柔情的吻。

“啊....嗯.....慢一点....慢点......”宋继扬扭着腰身，搂着他交合，发出舒服、欢快的浪叫，抬高了一条腿不断摩擦着沙发边缘。王皓轩抚摸着他的发丝，眼眶有点红，他从侧面紧紧搂住宋继扬细长的脖颈，拥着他与自己亲吻，黏黏腻腻的情绪四处流动，与落在软布上的津液一样。

他那里一片滑润温暖，甫一进入，那美妙的感觉让他差点把持不住，看着他咬的发白的下唇，心被狠狠揪了一下。他这副样子让人心疼却更让人想蹂躏折磨，就想埋心底的贪婪嗔痴被他勾起，恨不得立刻把他整个人吃进骨髓里，一点不剩。

“我不走了…别....嗯嗯....别不要我。”宋继扬屁股被王皓轩抱着，扭动着腰，小屁屁向前凑着，让那火热用力地挤入自己的小穴。几乎全身的重量都集中在那处连接的地方。他咬着下唇，接受那人一次又一次的撞击。略带勾引意味的声音。

似乎在抗拒，又似乎在迎合。

王皓轩力度越来越大，宋继扬人欲生欲死的样子让他灵魂深处的暴虐和嗜血快要遏制不住的爆发。宋继扬腰际一下完全麻了，抽送的速度越来越快，混合着体液的挤压声，肉体的拍打声。

“不会。”王皓轩凑到他耳边，也哑了嗓子。把他的头靠在自己的肩上，握着他的腰，将他双腿分的更开，缓缓地抽送，，尽情地感受那人与他肌肤相触，身体相连。

“啊！啊.....啊....”王皓轩抚了抚他微颤的脊背，伸出舌尖略带韧劲地抚平他唇上的牙印，而后双手挪到那人的胯上，用力往下一按。擦过前列腺的快感像把自己刺穿了，他感受到王皓轩将他整个人抱起来，翻身靠着沙发背上，弓起腰猛的对那里刺得比任何一下都深，马达一样的力度和速度。

“小雀儿，叫起来可真好听。”王皓轩恨不得把那个人吃进肚子里的猛劲，拼命地歇斯底里地撞击。汹涌如同滔天的巨浪，冲得宋继扬这只孤独的小船无助地颠簸起伏，只能咬紧了牙根无助地晃动着头。

确实，发生了质变。

他先是温暖的呵护他，待到他离不开这份呵护时，再轻轻地踩碎他脊梁，折断他傲骨，把他自信骄傲全部丢弃，要让自卑和胆怯灌满他身体。再然后，温柔地铐住他手脚，锁住他灵魂。王皓轩暴怒的神情在瞬间又消失了，他走到宋继扬身边蹲下，想要伸手摸他的脸，宋继扬被他的举动吓得不轻，好半天没有回过神，执拗着偏头躲开了。

“不如，我放你走吧，如果你不开心的话。”凶狠的顶撞再次加快抽动，要命的软肉每次被龟头戳刺的时候，宋继扬总是羞愧的埋入到他肩膀上，隐忍的叫出有点骚的声音。王皓轩再掰过他的头侵犯他的唇齿，让他难以呼吸。又大力啃咬他的蝴蝶骨，留下暧昧的红痕。

“不要......”不顾他的抗拒舔舐他的腰眼，听他难耐的闷哼，掐着他大腿里面的细肉，吮吸他有力的腰，让他含着眼泪发出羞耻求饶的呜咽。

“不想走？”

“不走.....”宋继扬无处可退，只得害怕的闭上了眼，柔情满溢的吻温柔地落在眉眼、发间、肩头、玉颈，在他温暖可靠的怀里又睡了过去。

他身体腰细且韧，冷静淡漠，疏离礼貌，忽然像开了闸的洪水喷出来，有些软软的东西流了下来，让王皓轩感觉到一阵令人心悸的欲望。

“射进来.....你射给我吧.....叔叔。”宋继扬被操弄了许久，屁股完全没了力气配合，已经没耐性的就着插入的男性开始移动臀部，白嫩的臀部细微地抖动着，已支撑不住，仰起头深喘了几口，而后全身一震，喷薄而出。

他粗鲁地揉捏了两把眼前白白嫩嫩翘起的屁股，混着黏黏的液体，涂抹在宋继扬屁股上，又将人又翻过身来，捏着他的腿根，在欲望释放的那一刻，咬住他脆弱的喉结，射进他的最深处，看着宋继扬被烫得尖叫发抖地高潮，射出来，脚趾都爽得蜷在一起。

半梦半醒之间，宋继扬感到似乎有一团温热的东西钻进了自己的被窝里，将他往墙角里挤了许多，一点儿也不客气。他一惊，使足了劲便要将那团东西往外推，呼吸中带着那勾人的小哭腔，手臂伸出时却被一股劲道攥住。

“我。”

他一愣，吸了吸鼻子，夹杂着微凉的空气一起涌入肺中的，是王皓轩身上让他万分熟悉的味道。他欣喜，可话出口时又夹着一丝埋怨。

“怎么...才回来...”青雉的身体早就变得煽情而敏感，浓浓的鼻音发出疑问，王皓轩替他拨开额前睡得凌乱的碎发。

“开始想我了？”王皓轩摸着宋继扬没有血色，白得玩偶一般的小脸，温柔的动作却伴随着一字一顿的调侃话语。

“没有。”甜美的感觉却从尾椎窜了上来，几个月前还是干净的少年音，如今妩媚到不堪入耳的声音。

“嗯？”宋继扬在他胸口的衣服上好似猫儿一般蹭了蹭鼻子，懒洋洋地答话。

王皓轩不用回头也知道是他又开始撒娇了。

“手冷。”王皓轩轻笑，这样暖手的方式倒是新奇，冬日里顾着他畏寒，自己还  
特地在屋子的每个角落里都放了热水袋和暖贴，一伸手就能够着。这个小傻子，手冷是他撒娇的小把戏，他心里明镜一般，却也不忍心戳破，任凭那双小手在他大手里安静地窝着。

“我....睡了多久？”宋继扬不知道发生了什么，只知道自己睡了很长一觉，至于为什么会睡着，以及以前发生的事，早已淡忘，仿佛根本就没有发生过，自己获得了新生一般，也不愿去想，毕竟他也只是个孩子，思想单纯。

他慢腾腾的爬起床，望着窗外，周围的环境被冰雪笼罩，云层中有着点点曙光。

“下雪了吗？”朦胧中，王皓轩走了过来，捏了捏自己的脸，那人将他的围巾为宋继扬带上，顿时感到了冰雪中的一缕温暖，被人抱起，宋继扬不知道被抱到了哪里，只知道这个怀抱，很温暖，仿佛吃了蜜糖一般甜蜜。

需求感越来越强烈了，身体里的空洞也越来越大，好饿，好饿，好饿。

“想吃什么？过节，喝腊八粥好不好？”王皓轩的声音温柔至极，他轻轻地抚摸着他的脸，眼神专注而深情。宋继扬听到了他声音，整个人都一颤，脸色飒白，下意识的咬住了自己的下唇，苍白柔软的下唇被咬得殷红。

王皓轩有些明白什么能够填满他的需求了。他不忍的用修长的手指抚摸着宋继扬的唇瓣，小心翼翼地探入，指尖不小心划过他的小舌，软软的触感，就像毫无防备的贝类，露出自己柔软的身体。

“想....”王皓轩听到，心中一悸，手指熟练的挑逗着小舌，看着宋继扬迷离的双眼，来不及吞咽的液体顺着嘴角下，显得十分旖旎。慢慢凑近，伸出舌尖，逗弄着宋继扬晶莹剔透的耳垂，他只觉得就像被一条冰冷的蛇缠住一般，全身恐惧至极，却无法逃避，只能任由男人为所欲为。

“想什么？”

另一只手也没空着，来到宋继扬的身下，细心的挑逗着，就像在做一件艺术品一样，十分的有耐心，上下其手，相互配合，宋继扬在这又恐惧又极具快感的情况下达到了高潮。

想，想回家....但好像，早已把这里当成自己家了。

宋继扬想向后仰又想哭了，但王皓轩的手却牢牢地扣住了他的头，让他不能后退。他有着一双美丽的丹凤眼，此刻，微微向上翘的眼角已变成了粉红，一双水灵灵的眸子已蓄满了晶莹的泪水，像珍珠一样，一串串流下，睫毛因泪水变得濡湿。

王皓轩有些心疼，一下一下轻吻着宋继扬的白皙如玉的脸颊，慢慢向上，直至来到了眼睛部位，泪水的源头，王皓轩微微用力的吮吸，想要把这源头的泪水给吸尽，让宋继扬不再流出这让他心疼的液体。

“乖，别闹。”

还是非常温柔的声音，但明显已经透露出一丝不爽，看到宋继扬想要逃避的举动，王皓轩完全控制不住自己，他无法让自己不愤怒。宋继扬听到王皓轩的话，似乎想到了些什么。

这下，眼泪就像决堤的河水一样，唰唰唰的往下流，任王皓轩如何亲吻，也吻不尽。

“不哭。”王皓轩低头，贴着宋继扬的冰凉的耳根，嘴巴一张一合，轻吻着一字一句地说出了那两个字。

“轻轻分开。”他用双手顶开双腿，捧起臀瓣，将分身顶住透著微红的小小入口，宋继扬哭叫的更厉害了，好像有刀子在割他的肉，续将硬邦邦的性器用力捅进他的身体，故意引起肉壁的痉挛反应。

少年的身子经不起太大撩拨，宋继扬脑中的弦飞快地绷紧，他紧紧弓着身子，蜷在地毯上，整个人警惕地绷着，伸手费力地向着门口求饶，身上的衬衣被汗浸得能滴出水来，狼狈、却有着有的诱人旖丽。

猛地抽回了手，鼻尖嗅到微弱的情欲，激得他迫不及待想要迎过去寻求抒解，但尚存的理智还牵扯着他，让他掐着自己大腿、死死咬着牙不肯泄出一点求欢的声音。

“听话。”他不断向后蹭着退开，重重地喘息着，手指太过用力，骨节泛出些白来。地下室淡淡的咸味转为一种有点骚气的味道。王皓轩有些不太好形容这样的味道，很多香水里面会有这样的气味，但是具体形容出来，有些青涩的将熟未熟的味道。

皎月将冰冷的光披洒在他身上，宛若一只沉眠已久的毒蛇，他将要吐出信子，在月色下缠在猎物身上，终于啃食殆尽。宋继扬已经哭得不能自已，本就瘦削的身形好像更加纤弱似的弯了下去。

他的身体变得柔软，王皓轩对他也像对玩偶似的，晃晃他的胳膊，动动他的腿，给他换衣服。他探索他，像他探索玩偶一样温柔如水、体贴入微，玩偶一览无余，而宋继扬身上却像藏着好多秘密似的，他探索了好久才发现他想要什么来填满这身体的空虚。

“哭多，就不好看了，眼睛都肿了。”瞧那红肿的眼睛，憔悴而绝望的面容，不停哆嗦的嘴唇，似索欢似哭诉的呜咽声脆弱如黄鹂般的声音隐隐约约的响起，断断续续，混合着呜咽声，不知是愉悦，还是痛苦……身体却像一块浸满水的海绵，仿佛填满不了他一样，除非他以不同形式进入他的身体。

吃饱了有力气逃，好吗。

他从背后搂着他，把头埋在宋继扬的颈窝，捂着他眼睛，交换了一个湿吻，唇角，喉结，锁骨，肩胛骨。他吻得热烈而急切，宋继扬视线里一片漆黑，只能感觉到他混着酒气的呼吸，以及一声声低哑的呢喃。

“我，要放糖.....”宋继扬用指尖碰了碰掌心的那颗水果糖，这糖是上次王皓轩离开时给他的，他握了三天，饿到不行了，才舍得吃掉。留下了漂亮空洞的糖纸，那玻璃糖纸在暗淡的光下依旧折射出七彩的光束。

下意识咬紧下唇，忽然感觉一阵窒息，好像有一双手扼住了他的喉咙似的，让他既发不出声音，也无法思考。

“好。”王皓轩揉了下他的脑袋，将他身下的锁链摆放整齐。又起身，静静的站在门侧，低着头看不出情绪，身形笔挺，垂着眼，睫毛轻颤，一根手指划过领带。扣上领口的最后一颗扣子，正了正领带，再吐出一口淡色烟雾，颇为修长的手指轻轻一抖，细腻的烟灰落下。

“啊，张嘴。”王皓轩端来床头那碗腊八粥，宋继扬点点头，然后乖乖张开嘴，含住王皓轩递来的勺子，抿下勺子里的粥。

“还要....吃。”粥喂完，王皓轩坐回琴边，悦耳的乐器响起，却是让宋继扬又进入了催眠状态。

宋继扬的眼里漾起温柔的爱意，目送王皓轩远去他回到自己房间，臀部隐隐作痛却让他心痒痒，他躲在小角落，轻轻抚摸着自己已受伤的、那深红得诱人的臀部，开始缓缓揉捏。想着是王皓轩在弄，是他在帮自己揉，不由又射出了一次，整个人都是晕乎的。

5.无端却荒诞的美艳。

之后，宋继扬的活动范围不再只是地下室了，他可以在陌生的房子里，自由的走来走去，吃喝玩乐、随心所欲，只要不出门。

爱是恒久忍耐，又有恩慈，爱是荣耀，爱将人送于至高之巅，给他带来狂喜。再说起来，宋继扬还挺喜欢他的，他基本上都会让他很舒服，他觉得很快乐，但他不确定他是不是也这样感觉。他一直微笑着，只有到巅峰的时候才会泄出一丝真实的情绪，他在极致的快感中看到王皓轩的眼神，充满了血性，他仿佛在望着一个看不见底的深渊。

应该要逃的。早就应该逃了。不逃，就很容易放弃了。

到后来，离开了冬日那人的怀抱，宋继扬也会孤枕难眠。每每想起他的时候，心头的花开了一树。他喜欢亲他，亲了，就会有糖吃。也喜欢抱着他，也喜欢被他抱着。肌肤相触的温度让人觉得很安心，很宁静。

他甚至想成为他的一根肋骨，也想成为照耀他的温柔的月光。也喜欢他的温度，喜欢他融化在自己身体里，喜欢紧紧地抱住他，会让他觉得无比幸福。

“抓住你了。”王皓轩从后面趴在他后背上，难以抑制地将他拥入怀抱，仿佛找回了自己遗失已久的第二根肋骨，他垂下头深深地吻住他小巧精致的耳垂，性感的声线溢出满足的喟叹，内心的渴求随着爱意疯狂膨胀。

“为什么要乱跑。”王皓轩抓着他，像是有些疑惑，更像是遗憾和兴奋。

“好好待家不好吗。”也不知哪一天起，也不知是哪一时刻起，似乎外面的世界没那么有诱惑力了。 

好像还不够，鲜红的心脏疯狂跳动，奔腾的血液承载着爱意流遍四肢百骸，他仿佛听见身体里每一个细胞在嘶吼着想要更多。

“叔叔，我不会跑掉了...我答应过你的。”宋继扬心脏猛得跳动了一下，他转过身，脚向前迈了一步，随后身体像是自己有了意识似的奔跑了起来。

阳光下一双璧人紧紧相拥的场景美好如画，没有人意识到潘多拉的盒子已经被悄然打开。

他爱上这个男人的时候，他为他创造了一个世界，这个世界里，他接触到的所有东西都是他。至于周围的人来人往，皆是虚幻。王皓轩用了一整个世界，来守护他，同时也困住他。

他睡觉时，能感受到自己娇小的身躯被柔软的薄被包裹住，那也是王皓轩的拥抱，紧紧地，不留一丝缝隙地贴着他的每一寸肌肤，感受着他的心跳和呼吸。

他吃饭时，能感受王皓轩温热的唇对他（作为水杯的他）的亲吻，他能感受到他柔软的舌尖在他（汤勺的他）身上舔舐，能感受到他可爱的虎牙将他（食物的他）一点点咬碎再吃呑入腹。

他洗澡时，他能感受到王皓轩的手指从他娇嫩的肌肤上慢慢滑落，感受到自己亲吻着他的所有。终于，他没有忍住，心跳如鼓地操纵自己碰触浴池中的他，他荡起水花，触碰着他的柔软。

“叔叔.....”王皓轩听见了他的一声低呼，于是紧张地停了下来，看着男人似乎疑惑地皱起眉头思考了一会，发现没再有奇怪的感受后慢慢恢复了常态，他长舒一口气，再不敢轻举妄动。

洗完澡，王皓轩从衣柜挑出一套精致柔软的睡衣穿上，他屏住呼吸，感受自己最柔软的地方被他上下抚弄，一动也不敢动，默默地涨红了一张脸，王皓轩当然看不到，但是他却感受到了睡衣不同寻常的温度。宋继扬疑惑地碰触了下，再也忍不住的他迫不得已切断了自己跟睡衣的联系，拼命让自己镇静下来，却依旧徒劳无功。

他一闭上眼，就是他的脸、他的气息，他无奈地长叹口气，用自己无处不完美的修长的玉指羞恼地捂住他那红得快冒烟的脸。

“唔，有糖吗？”宋继扬嘟囔着缓缓睁开眼，长长的睫毛微微颤动像是阳光下展翅欲飞的蝴蝶。

演戏？还是陷阱？

王皓轩躺在他身边，爱怜地吻了吻他的额头。他怀疑宋继扬早就醒来了，并且昨晚的意乱情迷都是此人一手策划的，毕竟没有人比你更了解眼前宋继扬的一颗七窍玲珑心有多么复杂了，即使他表面上弱不禁风。

现在宋继扬似乎可以理解王皓轩的情绪了，在面对一个柔弱且顺从的人时，是会被激发起深埋在心里卑劣的凌虐欲望，会想要不由自主地去欺辱眼前的人，会喜欢看到因恐惧和惊慌而笼上层朦胧水雾的双眼。

王皓轩一双勾魂的眼眸，如冰湖潭水一般清澈，少年眨了眨眼，睫毛浓密卷翘，眼底藏着一丝促狭的笑意，清新俊逸。那双眼是不敢直视他的，只会胆怯地撩起哭得有些红肿的眼皮从下去悄悄看他。

他的吻总是带着股莫名的戾气，每次都会故意咬破宋继扬的唇，会如同捕猎的雄狮用锋利的门齿凶狠地钳咬住猎物的脖颈一般，下一秒新鲜艳红的血液即将溅出来时，他很温柔的停下了。

他嗫嚅着，许久没有发出声音。

“能.....自己绑....绑吗？”他怔怔地听着两人剧烈跳动的心跳声，顺着自己牙齿的痕迹再舔舐一次，很是病态。

“你绑太紧了....会痛~”

“痛的话会哭吗？”王皓轩的指甲轻轻刮过脸颊边，他的翡翠色的双眸美丽而冰冷，他的语气如此平静而理所当然。

“我不敢.....”他额前的黑色碎发快要遮住暗淡无光的双眸，他的嘴唇变得干燥，高挺的鼻梁勾勒出他容貌的精致。眼中的慌张与无措，像个孩子似的被抓住了把柄而可怜巴巴地求饶似地投来目光。

“那我温柔一些，可以吗？”王皓轩走到他面前，那双手就缓缓抚上他脖颈。手上一用力就直接把他从地上带起来，手顺着脖颈往下移。宋继扬呼吸一滞，只觉得一把火在身上顺着他手指纹路在他身上燃烧。

“可你每次都这么说....但是都好凶....我都要碎了....”他身体不住的颤抖，是那种又冷又热的难受，让他几乎站不住。

“那，只一次。”一次也好，一次也能让自己夺回一些尊严，令他无比满足。

他不带任何迟疑的顺从，弯腰用手拭去了他的眼泪，他瞬间眼泪开闸似的流了下来，身体僵硬了一瞬，随后全身都在颤抖。王皓轩很撩很宠，却依旧亲手脱光了他的衣服，自己穿戴整齐，他俯身在他耳边一字一句问他:“绑好了么？”

红色的绳子绑在宋继扬雪白的肌肤上，他小声撒娇，却被绑的更紧，被要求着高高抬起屁股，拿着绳子一下一下的温柔抽着，每打一下还被要求大声报数和认错，委委屈屈地哭出声，还被教育得更惨。

宋继扬半睁着一双水雾的双眼环顾四周，细声细气地说着什么，一层层将自己脱了干净，像条活跃的小银鱼。他转身，一口乖乖咬着绳子的一端，抬起带钩子的双眼盯着王皓轩，贝齿含着绳子一圈一圈将自己手腕绕了进去。王皓轩说可以了，过来。

他没有松开绳子，长发微微掩住他一双无温度的眼睛，小舌舔着绳子边缘摇摇头，含含糊糊说“还不够，多缠几下。”

王皓轩从身后抱紧他，略微上扬的唇角，以及冷着脸眉眼上挑时的模样，好像不再是几个月前那个只是露出一截白腰的小少年。得到无声默许的王皓轩变本加厉地舔过底端，舌尖绕着圈卷弄、舔吻，触感如肌肤一般光滑，期间甚至能感受到对方拼命隐忍却还是不间断溢出的饱含压抑的喘息，与牵连起来的暧昧水声纠缠着徘徊在空气里。

“绑好了.....怎么还不来？”宋继扬着脸喘息着握紧王皓轩，湿润的眼睛里写满了倔强，然而裸露在内裤下的小东西却又时不时隔着他衣服磨蹭过他要害。他伴随着清浅呼吸相继涌入鼻端，好看的脸已经有了点肉，透过轻薄衣衫所传递过来的温度牵动着骤然加速的心跳。

当王皓轩白皙纤长的指尖每每蹭过裸露出来的肌肤，被绑在头顶的手都会不可避免地收紧，呼吸因此而加重。宋继扬的腰窝相较于其他部位要更加敏感，柔软度适中。感到舒适时，性器会伴随着微微颤抖的身体高高翘起。

“叫声听听？”王皓轩挑眉，宋继扬却有点娇羞地在他的怀里歪头。可他又害怕王皓轩生气了不给他吃的，或者不给他想要的那种感觉，整个人躲在他的怀里，很是小声的叫了一声他的名字。

“叫我。”

“王叔叔.....”叔叔本身就是长辈的称呼，叫的时候也没什么负担，可偏偏这个人捏着他屁股的软肉逗弄人，一直强调自己不是叔叔，是哥哥。宋继扬被他弄的有点想要了，抬着头就叫了他一声哥哥，又加了一声老公。

“再叫一声。”

“不要.....”

被吊起来之后，修长的双腿根本无法用力，他只能缓缓沉下腰，窄小的缝隙一点一点的凑向鸡蛋大的龟头，下身湿得一塌糊涂，腿上都是黏黏的水，一旦舒爽到低下了腰，又被命令着晃晃屁股，还得大声请求。

宋继扬不该脆弱，脆弱就是罪。

但是王皓轩抓住了他的脆弱。下唇已经被王皓轩舔舐吮吸得红肿，他努力调节喘息，他闭上眼睛，来掩饰眼中的爱慕又充满渴望的眼神。

“叫我。”

“哥哥？”

“嗯？”王皓轩吻的时候一但抓住他就不会再放，侵占得一刻都不愿意放开。他怕自己的男孩儿会碎掉，所以每次做完第一次后都很轻，吻特别轻，只要吮吸到敏感点总会将宋继扬搂得更紧些，防止怀里的人跑掉，但吻的力道也会更加注意。

“唔.....老公？”

“问号去掉。”

“老公.......”宋继扬眨巴眨巴眼睛扑进他的怀里，充满期待的看着他。舌尖触及宋继扬的上颚，酥麻感一瞬间让宋继扬站不住脚，他又亲了一下才让宋继扬在自己得怀里喘息休息。

两下巴掌时响起，他屁股跟火烧似的又痒了起来，一点也不客气。绳索飞落间，宋继扬却越来越享受，他叫唤声逐渐低了下去，转换的是喘息声，连自己都听的面红心跳，不由得闭了嘴，只剩下那“唔唔”声。

“感觉怎么样？”王皓轩贴心地梳理了一下脑后的碎发，很宠溺地看着他眼睛弯弯的，显得瞳孔更深邃了。

宋继扬脸颊红红的，舌尖不受控制的溜出小小的舔了一下下唇刚经历磨难又被他安抚过的地方。

“不说话？”他把宋继扬按在怀里。明知道宋继扬是因为害羞，却还是想把人再逼一把。

“嗯.....”宋继扬张嘴，因为被吻得大脑放空，半晌摇摇头。

“甜吗？”他凑得离人更近了些，左手也不再老实，在他腹上搓揉，慢慢向下。一派君子模样，一点不心急，手滑到他身侧，嘴也轻轻含住了他的耳垂。

“嗯......挺，挺舒服的.....”宋继扬缩了缩脖子。手上的力道更加放肆，右手撑起自己的身体，居高临下地看他一眼，左腿挤进他两腿之间。

“还要不要？”王皓轩含含糊糊地说着，手游走到了那里，在上面轻轻一拨。一声轻哼从宋继扬鼻里挤出来，压抑克制尚在怄气的声线一瞬溢满了情欲，带动浑身一个激灵。

他的笑容有多温柔，人就有多危险。

这笑无异于火上浇油，他早就春心荡漾了，肆意、却又乖顺，好像被天使亲手抚平，有些恃宠而骄，却还想强装贞洁。于是小幅度摇摇头，脸还是红红的，眉头皱着像是哪里有些不开心。

“不要了？”王皓轩又好笑的轻咬了下宋继扬的鼻尖，别过他的脸响亮地亲了下去，感觉到他的嘴巴微微有一丝开启，在徘徊试探。正当宋继扬皱了些眉头，睁开眼要说着什么的时候，这人嘴巴游走过他的脸颊，浓重的呼吸声打到他耳朵里，含在他嘴里的话瞬间变成了羞耻的一声娇啼。

一路默许。

王皓轩的眼睛似是可以勾魂摄魄，宋继扬看一眼就有些许挪不开眼，傻愣愣的被对方圈抱住再次城门失守。这次王皓轩不只是单方面的侵略，多了点引导的味道，勾的宋继扬慢慢的回应他的亲吻。

相处数月，宋继扬也有了自己的性趣癖好。当他被戏弄时，会因迟迟得不到满足而轻轻抖动臀部以示催促。

王皓轩沿着腰窝一路揉捏滑动，感受着胸口衣襟被人越攥越紧的同时，能看到怀里人白皙赤裸的肌肤逐渐染上淡淡的粉色，咬紧下唇艰难喘息时的模样。在欲海中挣扎沉沦时，屁股悄悄缠绕上自己腰际，像是要永远与其紧密相连一般。

“进来....你进来，不用手。”宋继扬的尾音黏连，不自知地拖延出一点撒娇的意味，鼻音让人忍不住想揉揉他的头发。他的头发细细软软，手感极好。但是王皓轩起了逗他的心思，克制了自己的动作。

“嗯....”抬手将宋继扬散落眼前的发丝撩至耳后，同时整个进入到他身体，熟悉的温暖和湿润，在他进去的一瞬间，宋继扬将手臂伸展到最大，分开了双腿迎合他。

他里面很湿很热，和女人不一样的感觉，让他感觉很舒服，王皓轩看着他像鸵鸟一样把头埋在臂弯里，下身却有抬头之势，一下下轻摸着他的头发迫使他抬头。他手秀窄修长，却又丰润白暂，指甲放着青光，柔和而带珠泽，摸着他头发、摸着他脸颊、摸着他发红的乳头和他翘起来的粉嫩。

他半仰起头，微微张开的唇向下耷拉着。他毫不掩饰地向王皓轩展示着高涨的性趣与内心的依赖和渴求。

忽然一个温热的物体附在耳朵旁，边舔边扯，软软的气息呼进他的耳朵里。还没开口说不要，王皓轩双手抓住他绑紧了的手腕，青筋轻轻覆盖上自己粉色的腕部，身体内的东西突然又更大了，粗壮的出奇，让人怀疑他究竟有没有全部塞到宋继扬那小口里，毕竟这么多次下来，那他处依旧只有拇指大小。

“抬高，屁股抬高，贴紧我。”王皓轩的手有意无意磨蹭着他红彤彤的两个肉粒，宋继扬还是那般乖巧的顺着他的意思将自己瘦弱的胸脯抬高在他手掌里磨蹭，甚至直接送到 王皓轩嘴边，让他品尝，多疼爱几次。

王皓轩瞬间开始嘬着肉粒啃咬，咬的宋继扬不断发出猫一样的哼叫，手中还不断揉捏他一直晃动的屁股。宋继扬根本分不清是刺痛还是酥麻，只当成舒服，每当那手掌发力时，就会忍不住哭叫一声，无意识的浪叫和哼喘。

“不玩了，进来，快进来.....”宋继扬仰着头哭泣，身后的东西玩弄他玩弄的过分，又不肯大力疼爱和操干，他撅着小屁股摇摇身子，催着王皓轩将他扣在身前。王皓轩第一次感受到他的变化，瞬间将人压在墙上，用腿抬起他的一条腿，就着这个姿势一举冲了进去，完完全全贴合在了一起。

“啊哈...啊....给我....想要，快点.....”他身后被王皓轩挑起的性器顶出一个姿势，腰被他勾着不断往身体里送，一阵比刚才还要淫乱和瘙痒的触感马上涌上大脑。身前也被涨得通红，身后那口死死咬着王皓轩的性器，浑身上下抽搐着，像是被打开了开关一样。

“你以前，从来不告诉我，是不是这里？嗯？怎么了？”王皓轩突然想到，这么久以来每次都是他被动承受着，自己变换着姿态和玩法去迎合宋继扬不断改变的需求，似乎没有得到了明确的认可。他突然想到，不是自己没操对地方，而是宋继扬不愿意承认自己身体被自己那根东西摸了透。他试着停下来观察，宋继扬一下没绷住，开口叫了他名字，首次露出了媚态。

“求你，求求你了，操我....操那里.....”这句话话音未落，下身便被浅浅的顶弄爱抚，在那样被狠狠欺负之后的温柔宠爱。

这就对了，王皓轩露出了笑容。

接下来的两个小时，宋继扬几乎成了被绑在王皓轩身前，紧紧攀附着他的精致的附属品，王皓轩让他张嘴他就张嘴、让他叫老公他就叫老公、让他腰部往下、腿抬高、屁股挺一下，都一一照做，只留着一张红艳艳的小嘴呻吟不断，所有精力都集中在了身后，随着那根大东西进进出出，却忍不住吞吐纠缠。

“不要，不要顶了....要死了，叔叔，别，别顶....”宋继扬放弃了只开口叫床，顾不得什么脸面、什么形象的哭了出来，那委婉的声音就像一只濒死的金丝雀，既脆弱又催情。

“口是心非，刚刚不是还要求我顶？”王皓轩哪里受得住他这样主动的承欢，只觉得自己被包裹在一汪春水里，他里面柔软的肉壁活力又主动的吸吮着自己性器的每一处肌理，分明就是舍不得自己。暴风骤雨一样猛戳着那个让宋继扬几乎发疯又想要死去的点，身前不断吐出稀稀拉拉的液体，可王皓轩还是不肯放过他，松开了绕紧的麻绳。

缠绕太多圈了，急的宋继扬恨不得抓住他的腰胯扭动，交合处流出的水儿一直滑到了绳身。

“绕这么多，想和我一直绑在一起么？你说你，嘶.....”王皓轩一边乱扯着绳子，一边杂乱无章的继续顶着他里面，柔和又持久的品尝着属于他自己的极品盛宴，完全顾不上宋继扬口中吞吞吐吐发出的气音和求饶，哪怕他不断叫着要坏了、要死了。

他射了，在王皓轩帮自己擦眼泪的时候。

“又射了？甜不甜？”抹了一把他的白浊，一点点抹在他的唇舌里，凑到他耳边亲亲他的耳垂逗弄他，还故意握着他颤抖的脚盘在自己的腰上，反复捅了好一会儿，每一下都磨着他那块，大力罚了他一番。

“甜~”王皓轩的心募地软成一团，像是，被宋继扬珍视地暖在手心，在不安地窃喜中，渐渐融化的奶糖。抿嘴笑着，手指却忍不住掐紧了掌心，仍然压抑着，温柔地俯下身，和他亲昵地贴了贴额头。

“太舒服了....老公....”一时混乱的大脑无意识喊出了这个称呼，王皓轩愣了一下随后开始了比刚才还要疯狂的抽动，将他修长的双腿架在了肩头，再次挺身深入，肆意的将他拽到身下。迫使宋继扬双手还在缠绕着，身下几乎是凶猛的冲撞着，每一次的撞击下，宋继扬身体都完全失控全身在震抖，手指颤得绕着麻绳攥在手里绞着，上气不接下气求饶不得，只能胡乱点头迎合。

到达巅峰时，二人再一次甘之如饴.......

王皓轩大量的淫糜液体射在他穴中，腰还不断的抽动了几下，想要揽着人继续温存，却因为宋继扬腰上的剧烈疼痛而无力，从他的怀里滑下来。

他知道自己的脑子有些糊涂了，可他喜欢这种感觉。喜欢的不得了，他发誓 ，下一秒钟不管这个人说什么他都会听，全都听，不管他要什么他都给，只要他有，没有也无所谓。

大概这是一种瘾，一旦上了，就别想戒掉。

6.为爱所困悖离我本愿。

饱餐一顿的王皓轩心满意足地赏给了宋继扬一个吻，那吻不纠缠，只蜻蜓点水般在宋继扬的唇上印了一下。两人鼻尖碰鼻尖，互相拥抱，亲昵让他们看起来像一双真情人。

王皓轩摸着宋继扬有些被汗濡湿的脸，他的脸颊柔软温暖，不像他的外表。他用手抹了抹他的汗，宋继扬握住他的手亲了亲。

现在的宋继扬好想大哭一场，他觉得自己要疯了，也不知道什么时候喜欢上了男人，但是深入骨髓的恐惧同时也支配着他。他认为，自己是被王皓轩打破的玩具，只能做他的一个坏掉的收藏，假如某一天厌倦他了，他怎么恢复。他眼眶一红，也没那么委屈，就是难受，瞬间就溢出了眼泪。

他的身体被满足，可脑海深处的灵魂依旧在叫嚣空虚，像一株树冠挂着成熟果子，内里早已枯萎的树。

这都是王皓轩给他的。

他可悲的发现，他虽然讨厌王皓轩，深深厌恶着他离了自己就活不了的做派，厌恶、蔑视到了极点，但永远也做不到恨他。他只是讨厌他把自己视作全部的生命。讨厌只要自己离开他，仿佛就会一蹶不振至死的样子。

讨厌他仿佛就是为王皓轩而活的一样，理智上他鄙视王皓轩，但实际上他根本无法离开他，他把整个生命的意义连带责任都推给了王皓轩。

多么无耻下流卑鄙，还有些恶毒的想法。可他依旧在王皓轩面前晃悠，勾得他心神不安，像一盏将要坏掉的灯忽闪忽灭，灯太闪了，闪得眼睛承受不了，但心里还有贪念，不舍得扔，想毁坏掉，再一片片黏合悬挂收藏。导致他迫切地想要关掉。

宋继扬很快就被亲的有点喘不过气了，吻毕，他无力的瘫软在身后的人身上喘息着。

“真乖。”

他手指温热，意味不明的在宋继扬凸起的锁骨上不轻不重的抚摸着。

这气氛实在是太过于暧昧，就算是宋继扬这样反应迟钝的也感觉出了，特别是王皓轩的脑袋就在他的耳后侧，鼻息一下一下的扑在他的耳朵上。

久而久之，宋继扬把这里当真自己的家一样，他像跌进一个梦，跌跌撞撞又期期艾艾地，追随着本能，向他求索一个答案。也会进屋脱下湿润长袍换上自己的衣服，身子过于瘦弱穿着睡衣看起来像没穿裤子一样。=也会泡在浴缸中太舒服一不小心睡着，在他一脸鄙视下从水中捞起来。王皓轩叹了口气，但语气却没有一点责怪的意思。

宋继扬不明白为什么会发展成现在这个样子，他的思绪乱糟糟的，脑子糊成一团，连呼出来的气都是燥热的。最让他感到心慌的是，他居然一点都不讨厌和这个人这般亲密接触，甚至会因此心跳加速。

他抱起宋继扬，让他双腿跨坐在他的身上。他的衬衣从肩膀滑了下来，松松垮垮的挂在腰侧，双手被反剪至身后，大片的雪肌暴露在空中，满园春色遮不住。

“抱我去床上.....”

“就在这做。”王皓轩在他耳边坚定地告诉他。

只穿了衬衣的人被按在钢琴上侵犯，修长的手指在琴弦上跳跃，动作轻盈、娴熟，宛若翩跹的蝴蝶。在褪去他衣服开始进行一轮新的欢爱之前，王皓轩用骨节分明的右手，轻抚着眼前爱人小腹的刚刚留下痕迹和液体。

他光裸着下半身，露出白皙笔直的大腿，衬衫凌乱不堪，浑身发着抖，几乎没有抵抗的张开嘴与他唇舌交流，屁股坐到琴键上，几声顿挫的琴音突兀的响起来。

灵活的舌头舔过牙龈，抵到舌根。

王皓轩将他抱在钢琴上，向他倾身过去，贴着肋骨慢慢抬起他的衣服，露出雪白的肌肤。舔舐的动作轻缓柔和，带着平日绝不会露出的小心翼翼的温顺，细细密密的吻落在胸前和锁骨上，自己则卡在他的双腿之间，依旧是弹琴那样端正的坐姿，目光落在前方，如同端详琴谱一样，端详着他白皙的大腿根部，声音中泛起隐隐约约的笑意。

亲吻和舔舐安抚了些许他身上的燥意，粗沉的气息交混在一起，将这份从未说出口却又彼此悉知的狠厉爱意渲染得更添一份热烈。循序渐进，啃咬吮吸出片片红痕。分开的腿间埋着一颗正在晃动的脑袋。他努力克制住身体里快要失控的野兽，伸手抚上对方栗色的发丝，带着疼惜与温柔，头发随王皓轩动作在他胸前来回轻扫，勾起他丝丝难耐的痒意。

这无异于饮鸩止渴。

“王皓轩，给我。”在两个人深吻过程中，宋继扬不让懦弱和恐惧泄露半分，仰起头亲上他的喉结，伸出舌尖湿湿的舔过后，所有的不真实感、所有的理智和克制，终于被悉数烧成了灰烬。双手搭在男人肩上，把他挺直的上半身拉向自己，用湿漉漉的气音伏在他耳边。

王皓轩，给我。

称谓被宋继扬含含糊糊地，藏在了舌尖，缺氧使他手脚发软，五个字，不缓不急，清清楚楚，带着他清楚的渴求。跪趴在凳子上的男孩，半个臀部悬空在琴键之上，他开始向下扒自己的衣服，将自己扒得一干二净时又转身想要动手解开王皓轩衣服时，被王皓轩禁锢着双手，抬了下巴让宋继扬猜测自己的指示。

钢琴冰凉而滑腻，他得不伸手抱住他的肩膀保持平衡，敏感的身体已经情动，左右摇晃着追求解放的快感。低头去亲王皓轩，王皓轩偏头躲闪，又摇头否定。他又略带嗔怒的用舌尖刮他的耳廓，又被王皓轩笑着躲开，掺杂低柔磁性的笑声。

“我要怎么做啊...你告诉我嘛。”王皓轩没有回答，将他拉回自己胸膛，紧紧贴着自己上衣的金属钮扣。宋继扬抬眸，上眼睑变得煽情而敏感，用挂着残留的暧昧水珠的嘴巴咬住那冰凉的衣扣，瞬间冰冷的钮扣变得滚烫如烙铁

“唔唔......”他扭着身子，从领口咬着钮扣，用牙齿一颗一颗咬开，张开的双唇颤得格外可怜。一口一口的，顺着他的身体往下滑动，被缚了双手任人采撷的模样，在他咬开自己拉链的时候，抬眼看了一下王皓轩，渴望与需求全都揉碎在柔软如蝶翼的雪颊上，满眼都是哀求的神色，口型发出两个轻微的气音。

“操我。”挑逗的结果，便是整个人被王皓轩狠狠掼在桌子上，前面这人制服上的银扣子膈在他的胸口，笑着拧了一把他那湿漉漉的、媚色淋漓的乳尖，留下深深浅浅的红印，完全汗湿紧贴在身上的衬衫没有一点布料应起到的作用，炽热抵上穴口，磨蹭几下调动起气氛后直接捅进深处。

在他体内大开大合的冲撞和满足他，任由自己身体的动作激起宋继扬发出一声声破碎的呻吟。躺在钢琴上的人，双腿被王皓轩拉到一个看起来很高难度的程度，也是仗着自己身段柔韧，很轻松的将王皓轩的性器全部吞到体内，整个屁股被他托得高高的，甚至能在这样嗫嚅的吮吸中，感觉到从未有过的震颤。

“操我.....”

语气里带着说不出的情感，他觉得自己疯了。

情到浓时，王皓轩索性整个人压他身上，纤细的腰肢被一只温热的大手稳稳圈住，两手紧紧按住他双手，按出一道痕迹来。又将他皙白孱弱的小腿勾挂在自己臂弯，使得他整个身躯折回一个唯美的弯度。这一姿势原始又简单，轻车熟路顶弄内壁那一处突起，引出他一声没压住的颤抖着的惊呼。

“嗯？算是邀请？”

这样正面的姿势，放大了宋继扬落在眼底的光线圈圈晕晕，也方便了王皓轩面对面欣赏他诱人的春色和胜过女孩的娇俏姿态。他随便挺动几下，就能轻松全部推进宋继扬甬道里，揽着宋继扬精瘦的盈盈腰肢，比女子还要柔软，盯着他雪白的屁股中间自己紫红色的性器进进出出，那穴口被自己恐怖的性器撑满了抽插，不断有淫糜的液体滴滴答答的坠落在琴键上。

只需要微微侧头，他就堵上了对方的嘴，宋继扬是那般顺从，轻启牙关任由他深入着吸吮舔舐。

“好凶....”宋继扬从喉咙里发出几声呜咽，脸上的情欲，每一句呻吟，每一声啜泣，都像镜子一样赤裸裸得呈现在眼前。唾液夹杂着眼泪一片泥泞，他扭头想要让王皓轩的东西退出去，哪怕浅一点也好，但是对方很快明白他的意图，恶意固定住他下巴，进行更加猛烈的抽插。

“谁凶？？”王皓轩“啧”了一声，停顿了一下，就着顶在最深处的姿势，后穴被提得更高，体内的庞然巨物顺势向更深处挺入，像是要把身下的这个人捅穿了一样。

“啊啊啊...啊...它，它好凶。”性器在敏感的穴道内突然转动擦过前列腺，被翻搅起的软肉吸附摩擦着王皓轩尺寸可观的性器，快感瞬间袭卷了两具抵死缠绵的躯体，宋继扬惊叫出来，甬道剧烈得收紧。

“ re-mi- do- so -fa——so——”粘着琴键发出更加不成调的声音，像头受困的幼兽，惊慌失措中，圆润的臀部碰撞琴键发出的凌乱琴音，反倒刺激了两个人的情绪。他抚摸宋继扬的双手逐渐加快了速度，身下动作也愈发狂乱，整个人将宋继扬嵌入自己体内。

“啊！啊......”王皓轩指尖用力一下下顺着柱身青筋血管向上推按，再倒转过手来揉搓囊袋，在宋继扬濒临高潮时敏感的察觉到随即转回手指来堵上铃口，赋予他痛苦与快感双重刺激。

他猛地仰起头，双手试探着靠近、碰触，最终十指扣紧，掌心紧张得泛起滑腻。而后，喉间发出一声痛苦与欢愉交杂的长吟，像是把那巨根夹断一样，他被顶弄得浑身颤抖，腿哆嗦着盘在王皓轩腰间，脚趾都蜷缩起来，仰着白皙而线条优美的下巴，仿佛被这一下始料未及的冲击戳刺到失神。

“别，别顶了，坏了....唔....坏掉了....”因为高潮的刺激而浑身痉挛，宋继扬身体优美如一弯白浪起伏着，此刻只能发出微弱的喘息，对于两人接下来的动作再也无法做到实际的抵抗。想抬头呼救，破碎的呻吟里已经慢慢传出了啜泣。

在后穴激烈的快感与性器的放松中，宋继扬震颤着身子迎来了高潮。后穴快速痉挛的收缩及柔软炽热的美好触感，眼睛被泪水迷蒙，一片昏花中，他看见头顶支起的钢琴顶盖上，反射出自己潮红的面孔和肉体，像是熟透的樱桃一样。

雪白的身体赤裸坐在漆黑的钢琴上，和冰冷的乐器融为一体，像一幅圣洁的油画。

快感翻涌上来，王皓轩费了一番力气才克制住，没有直接射出来——不过半秒后他就放弃了。白色的浊液便一股脑涌进了他体内，激得他如同如丝媚眼一般的惑人，一手无力地攀着他的背脊，一手抓紧钢琴边缘紧握成拳。

他将身体伏得更低，讨好一般用鼻尖蹭着宋继扬的发丝，贴近额头的发丝有些濡湿，身体及面部线条在钢琴折射的光下此时更显柔和。琴声依旧，他暗自享受，指尖如蝴蝶般在琴键上盘旋，起舞。伴随着呼吸声钢琴发出一连串不成调子的音阶，彼此交织着汇成一首靡乱的交响曲。

完事后，一种难以名状的不安沸水一般咕咚咕咚地从心底冒出，把王皓轩的心口烫得十分难受。他掀开被子，将额抵在宋继扬的肩上，听见他均匀的心跳后心底软和了几分，握着他的手收紧改为拥着他的身子，还有些湿气的发蹭着宋继扬的锁骨，闷声说着。

“我陪你，纠缠余生，好不好？”

宋继扬若无其事地点了点头，于是，每时每刻，徘徊于天堂和地狱之间。

7.晨晓的笑颜。

初晨，第一缕阳光滑入室内，厨房飘来培根和煎蛋的咸香，抬头看一眼钟解下围裙推了推左眼的单片镜，掀开被子。一个男人略带薄茧的温热大手覆在其颤抖的头上摸着少年柔软的头发。

长久不见天日的房间散发着淡淡的霉味，拖曳箱子时的灰尘漂浮在空中清晰可见，宋继扬从被子里钻出毛茸茸的小脑袋，亮起一双清透的眸子，点点泪光在泛红的眼角聚集，眸子里盈满了水光，说不出的无辜可怜。

“扬扬，快起来，再不起就要迟到了。”他像哄小孩似的拍着。

“好....我怎么还没醒啊。”宋继扬抬眼，嘴角勾起弧度，脸红成石榴色，拼命点头。

他没有关门睡觉的习惯，大概是收拾行李太累，晚上看了几眼新买的书，脑中一片混沌，竟然就这样慢慢睡去。依旧是不沉稳的睡眠，更像是半梦半醒，光怪陆离的片段在脑海中闪过，指尖传来细微的不适，抬手看了看指尖，平整的纹路上突兀泛着一道细长的血痕。

原来是睡前翻过的那页书划破了手指。

有些疼。

“爸，我们今天搬家吗？”正在刷牙的他被自己口中的“家”晃了神，那样温馨的场景，就像一个真正的家。

“嗯，买家等下上门，你快点儿啊。”

“哦。”

话音刚落，门外响起急促的敲门声，宋继扬抱着枕头匆忙坐起身还没找到拖鞋，于是随便套上一件水粉色衬衫，光着脚，挠着头发去开门。

“你好，我是.....”西装笔挺的男人侧着脸，头略微低垂着，他的鼻梁上架着一副金丝框眼镜，这稍微削弱了他周身的凌厉感，隐约能想象出他平常发号施令的样子。眼前的“买家”抬起头，一脸真诚的开口介绍自己。

“王皓轩？”

“我们认识么？”听着他念出自己的名字，王皓轩很是惊讶。伸出了手掌，点点细碎的荧光落在他的掌心，细细的冰凉的温度，在温暖的皮肤上瞬间融成水滴。

宋继扬忽的收敛了笑意，轻轻摇头，迈出几步缩短了两人的距离。

那垂落在长裤边的双手握紧，紧到指尖发白掌心微痛。他突然感受到心间传来的陌生的刺痛，呼吸一滞，觉得伊甸园阴冷的蛇向他抛来了一颗引诱的禁果。眼眸半阖了一瞬，王皓轩看不懂的情绪一闪而过，快得让他怀疑自己是否错认。

“打扰了，我只是想说下，我今天可能会晚些过来，有一个签售会临时举办，所以.....可能晚些时候联系。”

“这个，我的新书，送你啊。”门口停着的一辆车短促地鸣了一声喇叭吸引了他的注意，显然还有人等着“买家”，王皓轩说着，拿起一本书，《斯德哥尔摩情人》七个字令人清醒，宋继扬眉头紧皱，手已经握成拳头犹豫着是否接受，王皓轩还是看着他笑。

蜷在角落等待日晅、枕畔轻柔的低喃在召唤、高悬随时断裂脆弱弦线、像薛定谔的猫永远得不到宣判、解不开双重羁绊、爱到疲惫尽头是呜咽种种零碎的片段一帧一帧宛如电影从眼前划过，飞快的溜走。

快到他几乎失去了对上那般清澈的眼睛的勇气。

暂停时间轨道的极速运行，整理好枕头里所有腐朽的梦，那些幻觉 一一浮现，他张了张嘴，却发不出声音。

墙上的挂钟，嘀嗒嘀嗒，不急不缓。

“好，谢谢。”

最后，他决定伸出手去接，道谢的声音有些颤抖，指尖传来一阵细密的疼痛。书本砸到了地上，书页间夹放的东西清脆的落了地，他俯身捡起那张薄薄的卡片，那上面分明印着青涩的自己。

“宋继扬。”转身后，男人突然叫他。

“嗯？”

“下次见。”

——END


End file.
